The Sirens
by Kyonae Falcona
Summary: Chapters 2,3,4,5,6,+7 up! Sorry I haven't paid much attention to it...please R/R!
1. Egyptian Beauty

A/N: This is the third time I've rewritten this fic for your reading pleasure. Please R/R, and no flames thanx! It's a sweet little ficcy involving Irvy Kinny-poo and a girl he meets in the Balamb Forests. There's a lot of weird stuff going on that no one can explain, too. Rated PG-13 just to be safe.  
  
  
  
The Sirens  
  
Chapter One: Egyptian Beauty  
  
  
  
Irvine Kinneas walked aimlessly through the forests around Balamb, with no particular destination except far away from the Garden. At least for a while. He just had to get his thoughts straight.  
  
It was nearly sunset. The sky was dull yet bright with fiery colors, and the foliage around him had bloomed and prospered with the summer, looking almost jungle like. The monsters within the forests were comatose at this time of the day, it was just too hot to attack people. They'd come out later in the night, though, but Irvine really didn't care about that.  
  
He came to a small clearing with willow trees all about, and sat upon a large boulder, listening a moment to the soft chittering of animal life. He looked up at the sun, which was nestling within the trees and slowly lowering over the horizon, his pretty amethyst eyes watery and pitiful.  
  
"Selphie..."  
  
It had only been an hour ago that he had gone to her dorm, excited about taking her to a party in Balamb. It was that same hour that he had found her locked in a passionate kiss with his friend Zell Dincht. And it was also the same hour that she had told him that their relationship had to end, that she was in love with Zell. He hadn't yelled, hadn't carried on. How could he ever yell at Selphie? No. He hadn't done that. He had just turned tail and ran.  
  
And now he had really no idea what he was going to do without her.  
  
"Life is lonely for the sharpshooter," he reminded himself. "No one understands..."  
  
Suddenly something hit him. No really, something hit him in the back of the head, knocking his hat off. It was a small rock.  
  
"Ow! Huh? What the hell--!"  
  
A badly stifled eruption of soft laughter echoed from the trees above. Irvine shot to his feet, grabbing his hat and shoving it roughly back on his head. He looked up and around erratically, though he could see nothing within the lushly leaved willow branches.  
  
"Who's there?" he demanded quickly.  
  
The laughter continued, as if the attacker could not quiet themselves. Finally, angry and outraged that someone saw him in this state, he picked up his gun and aimed it into the trees.  
  
"Who's there?! Show yourself--or I'll shoot!" he threatened loudly, his finger on the trigger.  
  
The laughter stopped abruptly, replaced by a cry of terror. Suddenly there was a rustle of leaves, and a short scream as a figure fell from the branches.  
  
Irvine looked down at the figure who had fallen. It was a figure of a young woman, but he couldn't tell any more about her appearance because she had gone down on her knees in front of him, her head in her lap and graceful arms crossed protectively in front of her, hair flowing over her entirely. She was whimpering and shivering in fear.  
  
He lowered his gun, his face softening. "Ah, jeez--I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...get up, I ain't gonna shoot ya..."  
  
She slowly ceased to tremble, and lowered her arms, using them to push herself up to her feet. She brushed her hair elegantly out of her face.  
  
Irvine could only stare.  
  
She was a young woman about his age, and a more beautiful girl Irvine had never seen, and that counted Selphie. She was a few inches shorter than himself, maybe about as tall as Rinoa. Her slender, shapely figure was covered by a white sleeveless dress of linen, contrasting lightly upon her creme skin. A royal purple sash of silk was tied at her waist. Her face was perfect in such a way that would make the Greek statues green with envy, not a single freckle or scar upon her lovely features. Her luscious soft pink lips parted slightly in fear. She had the most beautiful eyes, large, almond shaped eyes, the round irises colored dark, sparkling green, lined with thick dark lashes. Her satiny dark chestnut hair was long and straight, traveling down to her small waist gleaming in the setting sun. Her eyes were wide, staring at him in a similar manner, but mostly fright. Something about her struck him as Egyptian, or at least the Egyptians you read about in stories.  
  
"I...didn't mean to scare you," Irvine said breathlessly. "Are you all right?"  
  
She drew in a slight breath. But the girl didn't move, she was still wary of the gun in his hand. She glanced at it like it was a hissing cobra.  
  
Noticing her fear, he put it down. She relaxed noticeably.  
  
"What is your name?" she asked softly. Her voice was ever so slightly accented with the Egyptian tongue, but so beautiful, like a song Irvine had never heard the end of. For a moment he lost his own voice.  
  
"...Irvine. Irvine Kinneas."  
  
She opened her lips again, as if about to speak, and Irvine listened for her beautiful voice, suddenly entranced, ensnared. But the voice he heard was not the girl's.  
  
"Irvy!!!"  
  
"Yo, Irv! Where are you?!"  
  
"Irvine!"  
  
The voices of Selphie, Zell and Rinoa rang out through the forests, crying his name. The girl looked afraid again, as if having one stranger entering her grounds wasn't bad enough, but three more?  
  
"No! Don't be afraid," Irvine said, wanting her to stay. "Those are my friends. Don't be scared..."  
  
But she backed away, shaking her head fiercely and, with graceful agility, climbed up into the willows again and disappeared.  
  
At that moment Selphie, Zell and Rinoa ran into the clearing.  
  
"Oh, Irvy, there you are!" Selphie cried, hugging the sharpshooter tightly. "We were sooooooo worried! I'm so sorry, Irvy, I didn't think you'd get that upset!"  
  
"S'okay, Selph," Irvine said, hugging her reluctantly. Maybe if she quieted down, the girl would come back... "I don't mind..."  
  
"YES YOU DO!" she sobbed. "You DO mind, and that's why you ran away because you HATE me!!!"  
  
"I don't hate you!" he protested. "I couldn't hate you. I--I'm happy that you're happy with Zell. That's all that counts, don't it? I just needed to think for a while."  
  
She sniffled. "Okay," she mumbled. She released her bone grinding grip on him. "As long as you're okay, Irvy. You'll be okay...right?"  
  
"'Course," he said confidently. "I always bounce back."  
  
She grinned widely, happy again. "YAY! I feel so much BETTER now! C'mon, it's getting dark." She hugged him once more and ran ahead, grabbing Zell's hand. Zell looked back at Irvine and gave him a thumbs up and a grin before being dragged away by Selphie.  
  
"You okay, Irvine?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, Rin."  
  
"Who were you talking to?"  
  
"Talking to? N-nobody. I was the only one here before you guys came."  
  
She looked at him strangely, then shrugged. "All right. C'mon. Let's go before night falls."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
She hid behind the trunk of the weeping willow, listening to the foreign voices and hearing them leave. She sighed in relief, finally alone again.  
  
She hadn't meant to anger the young man. He just looked so melancholy and forlorn that she wanted to cheer him up a little. She hadn't known that he would pull a...gun...on her. But he had lowered it when he saw her.  
  
His handsome face lingered in her mind. He was so beautiful, masculine wise, he had taken her breath away when she saw him and that was why she had stared so. His skin was as fair as a baby's skin, and looked just as soft. His face was so boyish and yet manly, pouty pink lips open in awe and charming violet eyes, enchanting eyes, wide and spellbound. His figure was broad and covered in a coffee colored trenchcoat, his silky looking reddish brown hair flowing from under his cowboy hat, which made him look very charming indeed.  
  
But then those other people had come...she'd gotten scared. She thought she would be safe in the deep lush forests of Balamb, she thought she would be unoticed. But what if that man--Irvine--let others know of her? She would have to find another hiding place, and to do that would be very difficult. Especially from who she was hiding from...  
  
She settled upon her favorite branch, nestling against the smooth bark. Night would soon fall, and she would be safe for a time. If she had any luck left with her, the man called Irvine Kinneas would not tell anyone about her, like he had done with the others who had come for him. But for some reason...  
  
She hoped he would come back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere unknown, in a large cavern deep witin the earth, a tall woman paced back and forth, very furious and impatient at the quivering minion that cowered before her. They were both just like any other human, except from their back sprouted black feathered wings. The cavern expanded into smaller caverns and tunnels, where thousands like them lived. But this cavern was the woman's personal chambers, she was virtually their queen. Her shouts of anger and the minion's wavering responses filled the spacious place.  
  
"You searched the entire Centra continent?" she demanded. Her voice was deep and thick with the Egyptian accent.  
  
"Yes, your Majesty."  
  
"And all the islands?"  
  
"With a fine toothed comb, your Majesty. We searched Galbadia too, every town, every sand dune. We even scaled the entire continent of Esthar for her. It was a tedious procedure to sneak around the government and the security, but we did it."  
  
"What about Trabia? Did you search Trabia?"  
  
"Every mountain, every cliff, every snowflake we searched! She wasn't there!"  
  
"DAMN!!!" she shouted, her voice battering against the walls. "Damn you! Where are you, you little---!" The woman paused in her speaking, and, not even looking at the other woman, said,  
  
"Did you check Balamb?"  
  
The girl thought for a minute, and then, trembling, slowly shook her head. "N-no, Your Majesty..."  
  
"Oh. Well, don't you think that's the reason we haven't found her yet?" she spat dryly.  
  
The minion girl shot to her feet. "I'll gather a troop right away!"  
  
"No!" she stopped her. "No. This is good. This is very good. Balamb is peaceful. It's the first place she'd go, you see? But she'll be hidden very well. So all we have to do is be patient. Sooner or later she shall let down her guard, and that is when we shall strike. Oh, it is so perfect!" She frowned at the winged minion, her own glistening black wings fluttering dangerously.  
  
"Leave me." And the girl was gone.  
  
She chuckled deeply in her throat as she walked over to her couch, dropping down upon it and sighed with relaxation. She did not even flinch when a female black king cobra slithered into her lap.  
  
"Ah...Medusa," she purred, stroking the snake lovingly under its jaw. "Did you hear the good news? Hm?"  
  
Medusa hissed in response.  
  
"Yes, my pet. We now know where she is, and finally we will both recieve our reward. And you what else, my beloved cobra?"  
  
"Hiss?"  
  
The woman's eyes glistened. "We are going to Balamb Garden."  
  
A/N: Whaddya think so far? Is it good material? Please review, but don't flame me! I can't...handle...the PRESSURE! hee hee hee ;) Good reviews inspire me, they really do! 


	2. Lonely

A/N: Thanx to the two wonderful people who reviewed. Metropolis Dream, you genius! That wasn't exactly what I intended, but damn that's a much better idea than I had! I'll do my damndest to work it in, but gimme more ideas! Thank you thank you thank you thank you....oh, yeah, Metropolis Dream, have you read Dragonlance? Silvara of the Elven Council? That's the dragon disguised as a Wilder elf, right?  
  
Chapter Two: Lonely(for lack of a better title...)  
  
  
  
The next morning Irvine brooded absent-mindedly over his breakfast in the cafeteria, moving the contents of the plate around with his fork. He wasn't grudging about Selphie or anything, he was happy as long as she was happy and besides, as she had reminded him last night before he went to bed, that he could find another girl easy. He was Irvine Kinneas, ladies man. But that wasn't why he was brooding. It was the girl. He couldn't get her beautiful face out of his mind. She was constantly on his mind, and had invaded his dreams so that he hardly slept. And it wasn't like they were wet dreams or anything. Far from it. The dreams had been weird, and surreal, somehow warped. She would be standing in front of him, staring at him. He would say something but she wouldn't answer. She was just watching him, with a warm gaze, as if admiring him, or trying to speak with her eyes. And then the sky would fade black but not with clouds. She would look up as if she were noticing a coming storm, and then back at him. There had been pain in her eyes like she didn't want to leave, but she waved good bye anyway and disappeared into the fog before the sky was swallowed completely by the black mass. What the hell did it mean? "Yo Kinneas!" He looked up to see a couple of students walking past him. They sneered at him. "Heard you lost your girl to Dincht. Still pining over her, cowboy?" He grimaced. "Yer lucky I ain't got my rifle with me, or I would've blown your head off by now." "Oh, I'm so scared. Man, you're bein' pathetic, Kinneas. I can't believe you let that ditz dump you." The student dug in his pocket and tossed a Gil coin at Irvine, snickering. "You need to get laid, man. Here, my treat. Go find a whore in the Fisherman's Harbor. They're not much different from Selphie Tilmitt, so you should be okay--" That was it. NO ONE insulted Selphie, even if Irvine wasn't her boyfriend anymore he was still her best friend. The breakfast went flying and the plate shattered on the hard tile floor. Irvine had gotten up so quickly that even his hat fell off. The others who'd been with the jerk who pissed Irvine off ran for their lives, but the jerk couldn't get away fast enough. Every one knew that Irvine was among the tallest men in the Garden, being six foot two, and that was why it was so easy to grab the little bastard by the collar of his candidate uniform and lift him off his feet and high up into the air. "If...you...EVER...insult...Selphie...again..." Irvine said slowly through gritted teeth as he lifted the punk slowly higher, whose legs kicked feebly underneath him as he gasped for air, making small grunts and whimpers. "IRVINE!" A tall blonde young woman strode toward them swiftly. She wore her casual outfit, a zip up pink blouse and skirt, black arm gloves and knee high boots. Her bright blue eyes quivered with rage through the lenses of her glasses. Irvine looked at her, still holding the student up in the air. "WHAT, QUISTIS?!" "Put him down right this instant! Or I'll have to report this to the Headmaster!" She could too. She'd gotten her instructor job back. "But he insulted Selphie! He called her a whore!" he protested, shaking him. "Selphie? He called _Selphie_ a whore?" she said, her rage now aimed at the struggling student. For a moment it looked as if she were going to let him suffocate in the death grip of the tall sniper, but then shook her head. "No. You'd only get in trouble, Irvine." Her tone was now casual, matter of fact. "Besides, he's got his SeeD exam today. I won't take his death as an excuse to get out of class." "That's your opinion." Irvine looked at the punk. "What do you think?" he growled. "I t-think I just wanna live to be 20!" the jerk sobbed. Irvine sighed. "Fine." He threw the student to the ground with amazing strength. The student jumped to his feet and ran out of the cafeteria. Quistis sighed. "What a stupid moron. He just barely passed the written test." "Yeah." "What's gotten into you? I mean, besides what just happened." she asked, concerned. "...It's Selphie, isn't it?" "No! That ain't it, Quisty." "Then what is it?" When he didn't answer, she nodded. "I understand. But remember, you can talk to me about anything, anytime. Even during classtime if you have to. I'm your friend. I'd like to know about these things." "Okay." "But in the meantime, why don't you just take it easy? Go take a walk or something. Go work out whatever's bothering you in the Training Center. It's surprising how much killing a Grat can calm your nerves." Irvine thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay. That walk sounds like a good idea." She smiled. Irvine thought it was very pretty when she smiled that teacher smile. "Good for you! And hey, listen, me and Rinoa are gonna go have lunch after my classes. You wanna come?" "Sure. See ya, " Irvine smiled and left. But then he came back, picked up his hat and shoved it on his head, grinning shyly. Then he left. "Oh, well that's just fine!" the cafeteria lady said caustically, staring at the mess on the floor. "Just leave this here for the _cafeteria slave_ to clean up! Kids these days, I tell you...!" "Oh give him a break, he's having a bad day," Quistis said. "Here, I'll help you clean up..." ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Irvine walked across the Alcauld Plains, making his way for the forests as casually as he could. He had to know if the girl was still there. He traveled into the lush forests, the shade cooling him from the harsh heat slightly. As he came to the clearing he had been in before, he searched the tall willows for any sign of her. "Hello?" There was no answer. "It's me. The guy from the other day," he called. "Listen, I'm sorry I scared ya...would you come out? Please?" Nothing. He sighed. She must've gone somewhere else. Oh, well. He turned around to go but let out a cry of surprise as he came face to face with the woman whom he had looked for, who had been standing behind him. She smiled at his surprise and laughed. "Oh! Uh--hi." Irvine waved his hand feebly, smiling himself. "Hello." She stepped toward him with her hands folded behind her back, slightly bent over and gazing at him with wide emerald eyes. She acted in a manner similar to Rinoa, he thought briefly as he stepped backward. "You didn't tell them I was here yesterday, when they came to look for you," she spoke. "Thank you so much." "Uh, yer welcome," he stuttered. "And then you come back. I was hoping you'd come back." "R-really?" "Oh yes." She didn't elaborate on the reason why. "So how are you, Irvine Kinneas?" "Fine. You can call me just Irvine if ya want." "Okay, Just Irvine." She laughed again. "I'm kidding. It's nice to see you again." "Hey, what is your name?" Irvine asked. "My name? Oh! I didn't tell you. My name is Laurena." She cast him a devious smile, though she didn't elaborate on her last name. "So why have you come to visit me, Irvine Kinneas? Surely it wasn't just for my name." "No. I came to just talk. I mean, I figured that you had no one to talk to, and I was just curious to see that you were all right, I guess." He grinned at her. His flirtatiousness was steadily returning. "Oh, that was the reason?" she said, but she didn't look disappointed. She looked happier. "You were worried? Oh, that is so kind. No one has cared enough to worry about me in a long time." She sat down gracefully on the soft mossy grass that filled the clearing. "Well, sit down. Let's talk for a while." He rose his eyebrows. She was so eager and willing to keep him here. He guessed she didn't have much company. He sat down and the two began to talk. "So where do you come from, Irvine?" she asked. "Well, I'm really from Galbadia, but I got transferred over to Balamb Garden." "Oh...you are a SeeD?" "Yep. One o' the best," he boasted. She chuckled. "I'm sure you are." "So, how about you? Where are your roots?" "...I'd rather not talk about it," she said plainly, looking down. Irvine cleared his throat and changed the subject. They talked for a few hours about several things, simple things like the weather and kinds of food, until the subject came back to SeeDs again. "Irvine...being a SeeD, you must have faced many adventures," she commented. His eyes widened. "Adventures? Hell, yeah! Didn't ya hear about me?" "No." "Why, me and a couple buddies o' mine are the ones who killed Ultimecia," he said, smiling smugly. "We were through time compression and everything to save the world." He melted when her beautiful eyes widened in awe and admiration. "That was you? You and your friends were the Great Heroes?" "Well, I never heard it put that way, but yeah I guess--" He choked off as she came forward, wrapping her arms around his broad chest. "It was you," she murmured admirably, hugging him. Irvine blushed, though she didn't see it. "Uh--yeah." She suddenly realized she was making a fool of herself and pulled away, regaining composure. "You and your friends did great things for people that I know. You set them free. They are happy now." "Oh, you mean the guys in Timber?" She paused. "Yes," she nodded. "Timber." "Ah, it was nothin...she wasn't that hard to kill..." He looked at her and noticed that she suddenly looked sad. Very, very sad. "Hey, what's the matter? Did I say something wrong?" "Only I know the truth," she said quietly, suddenly interested in the weave of her linen dress. "Ultimecia...she hasn't died. No soul that evil could possibly die. Sometimes I still feel her presence in the air around me. Her face still lurks within even the happiest of my dreams. She is alive, somehow. And if the people realize that there is a chance she might return, they will lose all hope." Laurena looked away into the forest, murmuring so he could barely hear, "And then what will I do?" Irvine stared at her. Why was she so scared about Timber? And Ultimecia? Sure, Ultimecia was a scary bitch, but she was dead. Dead people can't come back to life, especially evil. "Nothin'. Cause it ain't gonna happen, okay?" he said gently. "That sorceress is long gone. Timber ain't got nothin to worry about. And neither do you, Laurena. She's dead. Dead people gotta stay dead. It's the rules of life." She parted her lips as if to protest, but closed them in a soft smile. "If that is your belief, your hope, then I shan't dare to ruin it." She got up and gestured him to follow. "Would you like something to eat?" Irvine heard his stomach grumble and remembered that he really hadn't eaten anything this morning, thanks to that punk. "Yeah, sure. Whaddya have?" "Not much. Some berries and such, but it is very good." She climbe up the tree and came back with a bundle of blackberries. "Blackberries!" he cried with joy. "Aw, now don't that beat all! These are my favorite!" "Yes?" "Hell, yeah! I used to eat 'em right off the bush when I was a youngin'. I'd eat so many I'd get a stomachache. But Matron always managed to make me feel better..." Laurena became suddenly intrigued. "Matron?" Irvine paused at her reaction, a slight bit uncomfortable. He guessed it didn't occur to her that he had no parents. "I...I was raised in an orphanage down in Centra," he explained. "I never knew my parents." Laurena looked down again, looking guilty. "Oh." She unwrapped the bundle and set it down on the ground. "I'm sorry." "Hey, it ain't nothin'. Don't worry about it." "I also know the pain of growing up without a mother or father," she said. "I knew my mother, but...my father...he..." "He died?" "...Yes, he died. Before I was born. And my mother, when I was but a small child." "Grief, I guess?" "...Yes." "Aw, now I'm the one that's gotta be sorry," Irvine groaned. "I mean, growing up not knowin' yer parents is one thing, but knowing 'em and then havin' 'em taken away from ya? That's gotta be so much worse. Where did you go when yer ma died? Yer aunt or somethin'?" "...I had no other family." "Oh, so you went to an orphanage?" "No. I...ran away." She looked like she was near tears. Irvine's heart panged in sympathy. "So...you grew up...alone...?" he barely dared to ask. "Pretty much so," she nodded, not looking at him. "Ah--well, now--ah, jeez, Laurena, I'm sorry," he stuttered, pulling out a handkerchief. He hated it when women got all emotional, but he wasn't any better when his feelings were hurt, and besides, he felt this was his fault. "I didn't mean to make ya cry, girl...I'm sorry, I mean look at me, I barely know ya and I'm askin' ya all these personal questions...here, wipe yer pretty eyes..." She took the handkerchief in her hand, but looked at him with confidence in her watery eyes, confidence that came close to stubborness. "You weren't going to make me cry. I didn't mind growing up alone. Are you kidding? If I could do it all over again, I would. It's just kind of sad remembering my mother. That's all. You didn't pressure me with questions. I didn't mind." She wiped her eyes and handed the handkerchief back with a polite thank you. "You sure?" "Yes, very sure." She gazed at him. "But you're right. We hardly know anything about each other. I would like to get to know you more. You're very nice." "Aw, gee," Irvine grinned and blushed boyishly. "I'm not that nice." "Oh but you are. You thought I was crying and you handed me a handkerchief. Where I come from, that is the mark of a true gentleman. It shows sensitivity and gentleness...you really think my eyes are pretty?" she asked awkwardly. "Beautiful," he assured. It was her turn to blush now. "Your friends are lucky to have you as a friend." "Yeah...oh my dear sweet Hyne!" "What is it?" Irvine shot to his feet. He forgotten all about his lunch with Quistis and Rinoa! It was already past 17:00 hours(4:00 P.M). "I--I was supposed to have lunch with my friends at the Garden! They'll be worried about where I am. I'm sorry, I really gotta go--it was nice meeting you and talking to you--" He tipped his hat and with some reluctance turned to leave. But Laurena grabbed his arm. "Wait, Irvine!" "Yeah?" He looked back at her. "Please come back and visit me tomorrow." Irvine gazed into her eyes, which he had been trying to avoid all day because every time he looked he became trapped within them. She had said those words in a tone that settled oddly in Irvine's head. It wasn't an order or a question. It was a plea. She was begging him to come back. He looked into those gorgeous eyes and realized that living out here must make her extremely lonely, and for some reason she didn't dare go out of the forest, and it was seldom that people came in. Her eyes were shrouded with the pain of solitude, and it looked as if she would go insane if her one friend from the outside left her. He nodded. "I'll come back. Don't worry." She smiled and handed him the bundle of blackberries. He grinned and waved goodbye, then left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Irvine searched the cafeteria but did not find Quistis or Rinoa. Finally he went back to his dorm, embarrassed that he had missed lunch with his friends. As he stepped in the door and removed his trenchcoat, the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?" It was Rinoa. "There you are, finally. I've been trying to reach you for hours, are you okay?" "I'm great, Rin." "We got worried. You said to Quistis you were going to join to join us for lunch but you never showed up." "Yeah, sorry about that, I--I got kinda tied up in somethin' else and I lost track of time." "It's okay. What were you doing, anyway?" "Oh, uh...just stuff." "Ok." The tone was unconvinced. "Well, maybe we can get together tomorrow, you know, the whole group. I'll try to get Squall away from his commander duties for a day or two cause he's really straining himself. But yeah, we'll all get together andmaybe go down and visit Matron." "Hey, yeah, that'd be great." "Yeah, and then the day afterward we can all go to the Fisherman's Harbor." "Why, what's in the FH?" "It's the huge beach party they're having. They're even letting the students off curfew so they can go. It's going to be a blast. So can I tell the other guys you're coming?" "Hey, count me in, gal." "Great. See you tomorrow. Bye." "Bye." Click. He hung up the phone and sat down on the bed. That beach party sounded fun. Maybe he would try to pry Laurena into it. She seemed like a fun person. She seemed alot like Rinoa, he noticed. There was a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door. "Yeah?" "Hello, there. Would you know where Dorm 206 is?" He turned his full attention to the woman and nearly gawked. She was an incredibly attractive woman, almost unhumanly so. She was as tall as he was, her curved figure shown easily by the skintight dark purple leggings she wore, the knee high, high heeled boots and the tightly fitting strapless dark purple top, deliberately showing clevage. She wore black knuckle gloves on her hands. Her skin was a dark beige, as if she had spent alot of time in the sun and yet had not burnt. Her hair was jet black and traveled straight down to her thighs. Her eyes were violet and sharply shaped and lined with purple and gold kohl(eye shadow), her ruby red lips playing an alluring smirk. He remembered how he'd thought that Laurena looked Egyptian--this woman looked more Egyptian than anything, especially with the black onyx pendant of an ankh around her neck. She wore a bullwhip at her waist. She shifted her weight as he stared, not minding one bit, as if she was used to it. She even chuckled, her voice deep. "What a charming one you are," she commented. "Would you know where Dorm 206 is?" her accent was like Laurena's, Egyptian, only much more deeper and thicker. "Uh--that way, ma'am." He pointed in the direction the room was. "You can't miss it. Sorry for staring." "That's quite all right. I was doing a bit of staring myself." She purred. "I love your hat. It makes you look so daring. I like daring men." She purred again, coming close to his face. "Just so you remember...my dorm is Room 206, and my name is Tryphaena. You're welcome to come over whenever you like. Thank you for showing me the right direction." Then with a noticeable movement of her hips, she walked on down the hall, her bags slung over her shoulder. Irvine closed the door and leaned back against it, sweating. Dear sweet Hyne! ~~~~~~~  
  
Tryphaena opened the door to her dorm, looking it over and figuring it would suffice. She opened her bag and out slithered her black king cobra Medusa. She flung the bag into the corner and flopped down onto the bed strecthing and yawning like a cat. "Did you see that man I talked to, my pet?" she cooed, holding up her arms to her. Medusa slithered up onto her arms and neck until her full six foot body was ensnared around Tryphaena's body. "He is a handsome one, I'll admit. A little slow, but handsome." She stroked the black scales softly. "Just a few days, Medusa, that's all we need. We'll find her. And then we shall reap our share of the harvest. You shall see." There was a knock on the door. Tryphaena grinned, thinking it was the cowboy man. "By the gods, Medusa, my charms work fast. Come in!" she called, louder. The door opened and in walked a young woman in blue, with long black hair and almond brown eyes. "Oh." Tryphaena's grin faded slightly. "Can I help you?" "My name is Rinoa Heartilly, and I live in the double dorm next to yours. I just wanted to come in and welcome you to Balamb Garden and Dorm 206." She gave a fake, but convincing, smile. "How kind of you." She rose from the bed, moving over to brush her hair. "Please...come in." Rinoa stepped in, recieving a warning hiss from Medusa. She jumped. "Oh! What a lovely...pet." "Medusa," Tryphaena said, completely uninterested. "She's also my bodyguard, so watch out." "All right." "Rhonda..." "Rinoa." "Rinoa...since you're here, could you help me with this baret? I'd like to go training but I won't be able to see a thing with all this hair in my face, and it's ever so thick..." "Certainly." She came forward and grasped her thick hair gently, holding it up and tying it into the baret. "So, Tryphaena...where do you..." Rinoa looked down and froze. On her slim shoulder blades and her back there was a design of a pair of wings that seemed to be tattooed there. It looked exactly like the design on the back of Rinoa's dress, only it was black. She stepped backward, gasping. "What is it?" Tryphaena asked, intrigued at the look of shock on her face. "I...uh..." She groped her mind for an excuse...anything... "I forgot I have a very important meeting with my boyfriend! He wanted to talk to me and he said it was really important, ha ha, I think he's going to pop the question!" "Well, good for you. What made you think of him so quickly?" "I-I don't know! Something just rang a siren--I mean bell, in my head, and I gotta go! Bye!" She backed out of the room. Tryphaena wrinkled her small nose. "Hmm. She's friendly enough. But she obviously has mental problems. I pity her boyfriend." "Hiss..." ~~~~~~~~~~~ Rinoa ran into her room and closed the door, and locked it. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," she panted. "I thought they were all gone..." There was a rapid knocking at her door. "Can't come in!" She yelled. "Uh...I'm naked!" First there was a silence, then a deep chuckle. "When has that ever stopped me?" "Squall?" She ran to the door and unlocked it, and dragged Squall inside and locked the door again. Squall watched her do this, then furrowed his eyebrows in mock disappointment. "I thought you said you were naked," he remarked. They had never done anything sexually speaking, but that would've been a sight to Squall. "I got dressed really quickly," she shot back gently, giving him a hug. "Then why am I here?" he joked, before kissing her. He had just gotten used to joking. "You tell me." "Well, Quisty told me that you guys were gonna take a trip to Matron's, and that I should take a few days off. Sounds like a good idea." "Yeah, I already gave everyone else the info." "Okay. So, let me ask this, and sorry for changing the subject, but: why have you turned your dorm room into Fort Knox?" "I--was keeping evil sorceresses out of my room?" Squall chuckled. "If that's the case, you'd better hang some garlic or something." he sighed. "Whatever. But if you're afraid of evil sorceresses, all you have to do is call for your Knight." Rinoa smiled serenely, looking up at Squall from under her lashes. It had taken a couple of weeks, but she'd finally gotten him of the shadows that he thought he'd never arise from. Now he expressed his affection freely. "Who would that Knight be?" she teased softly. ''Oh, I don't know." He pressed her against his chest and kissed her warmly on the mouth. She responded, reaching up to touch his face. When the kiss ended, he smiled. "I think it might be me." "Oh, you think?" she hugged him, nestling against his shoulder. Squall stroked her hair lovingly. "Now really...why'd you lock your door? You don't usually do that," he murmured. "...I don't remember," she said dreamily, hugging him still.  
  
But she did remember.  
  
A/N: I know, this is getting a litle weird...Squall being happy and flirtatious? Irvine being nervous and standoffish? And it doesn't stop there, there's also the little detail about the entire PLOT TO SAVE THE UNIVERSE, that's all!!! :) Heh heh...sorry. But anyway, if ya like it, review please, if you don't, keep your discontentments to yourself. Please review, or I'll cry! ;_;Metropolis Dream, I read your fic, Color of my Love? IT'S GREAT! Please write more, Squall's being a meanie! Anyone who hasn't read Color of My Love, by Metropolis Dream, rated PG-13, please read it NOW! It's really cool and you won't be wasting your time, I swear! And review the story too! then if you have time, come back and read the rest of this piece o' crap, because I'll probably have another chapter up. Thanx! Please Review! 


	3. Sirensong

A/N: Song ficcy alert! A song of my own creation, so if you review the chapter please tell me if it's good! Laurena's like Garnet kinda in FF9, she likes to sing. Oh yeah, and I'm moving up the rating to R because some of the previous stuff I kinda feel deserves an R rating. I dunno. I'm a Chicken Wuss...  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Sirensong  
  
It was early in the morning, but Irvine wanted to visit Laurena like he'd promised and still have enough time to see Matron. He decided he enjoyed sneaking away to see her, it was like a secret he had all to himself and no one else knew. He found his way to the clearing but of course didn't find her. "Okay, Laurena, I know you're here this time," he called. Nothing. "All right," he said slyly, and whipped around. "Ah-ha...!...ah...you're...not there..." She wasn't there. He stood there, confused of her whereabouts. And then he heard her voice. And what he heard sent chills of euphoria down his spine. She was singing.  
  
::Love, where are you? I saw you in a reflection in the stream. But you swept yourself away before I could fall into you And all I felt was cold waters of despair And the crescent moon's cruel gleam::  
  
Irvine didn't notice it at first, but he was moving. His feet, as if they had a will of their own, moved toward the distant voice. He consciously began to follow it, entranced by the eerie tune. It was as if a haze fell over him, guiding him, luring him closer to the beautiful voice. A hunger was growing within him, something he just couldn't control and the emotion was taking over fast.  
  
::Love, I need to find you Before my heart's desire slips from me again. It seems I will always be searching for you night and day And when I find you, he will be gone And whatever shall I do then?::  
  
He was led by the voice to a small cliff. Twenty feet below there was a large pool of river water, which came down from a waterfall on the opposite side. In the large pool, was Laurena. She was bathing. Her back was to him, her hair wrapped around to the front where she ran her hands through it. He noticed vaguely that on her back was a design of angel's wings, the same design on the back of Rinoa's dress, pure white against the creme skin. She was waist deep in the water, but she wasn't clothed. Irvine was mentally screaming at himself to avert his wide eyes but they would not budge from their steady gaze on the beautiful woman's body.  
  
::Love, my love, is the only way that I can let you stay If there is no love I must make you fly away. A caged bird sings because it still seeks to be free, If you were meant for some one else then never again bother me::  
  
::But if you love me, fly to me, Over the rivers, across the seas, Search the earth if you are true, You know I'd fly the same for you...::  
  
Suddenly she stopped singing, spinning around to face him as if she had sensed him. "Irvine?!" The halt in the song brought the tall sharpshooter to his senses. "Laurena?! Irvine couldn't stop himself from staring at her body. She was beautiful. She looked down and quickly covered herself up. "What are you doing here?!" "I...heard you," he explained, knowing it wasn't much of an explanation. "You have a beautiful voice." She sank deeper into the water, to shield her body from his eyes. She smiled desperately. "Thank you, but could you turn around for a minute?" "Huh? Oh, dear sweet Hyne!" He shut his eyes and blushed crimson red. "God, I'm so _sorry_..." He heard Laurena giggle nervously. "That's okay." A few minutes passed. Then he heard her say, "Okay, you can look now." She was right beside him, clothed now, a blush on her cheeks as well. But all was forgiven and forgotten, it seems, because she leapt forward and gave him a big hug. "You came back!" she cried. "Well I said I would," he chuckled. "It's so great to see you." She stepped away. "Why are you here so early? Not that I am complaining." "Well, I wanted to visit you before I went somewhere." "Where are you going?" she asked, as curious as a child. "A SeeD mission?" "Kinda." He sat down on a rock, and she beside him. "My buddies and I are gonna drop by and visit Matron. She's the one who took care of us in my old orphanage." "Matron?" she said suddenly. "Yeah. You know her?" She quickly shook her head. "No." "Oh, well anyway, we're gonna go visit her and I just wanted to see you before I went." Irvine paused. "But you could come if you'd like. She's awfully nice." "Where does she live?" "Centra." "Centra? That far from Balamb? From the forest?" She shook her head again, rising to her feet and walking down the dirt path towards her clearing. "Oh, no, no, no. I can't leave here. It isn't safe out there..." "Whaddya mean?" He chased after her, walking swiftly to keep up with her. "Why isn't it safe?" As they entered the clearing she made a move like she was going to climb into one of the willows, but he stopped her. "Laurena, just who or what are you hidin' from?" Irvine almost felt sorry for snapping at her, she looked so trapped; she tried pulling away but his arm firmly gripped hers, offering no escape. Her beautiful green eyes bore into his, as if searching for any reason that she shouldn't tell him. There was none. "Laurena," he said in a coaxing one. "We're friends, okay? You can trust me. My lips are sealed." With a grin he demonstrated, running his thumb and index finger across his pink lips. "But I..." "Laurena," Irvine repeated. "Trust me. Whatever you say will not be repeated outside of this clearing. Okay?" He stroked her arm and gripped assuringly. Laurena melted into the touch. It was very reassuring. It made her feel willing to tell him anything. Sometimes she wondered about him... She nodded slowly. "All right." "Yeah?" "Yes. Here, sit down." They rested on the mossy grass again. Irvine watched as she sat down, he noticed how elegant and noble she looked, how solemn her face was. Now he wondered if he even wanted to know. "You've heard of Sirens, haven't you?" she asked. "Well, I know about the GF, Siren." "All right. Well, the Sirens have existed since the times of ancient. They are a people, a culture, but they keep to themselves. Some of them are vain, wicked people, and some are kind. Back in the days of ancient, they weren't thought of as human, but today no one knows they exist." "But they exist now?'' "Yes. They are everywhere. It is easy for them to hide their identities, which no one would recognize anyway. But...when I was young...I told you my mother died, didn't I?" "Yes?" "Well," she said softly. "She didn't die of grief. She was killed." Irvine drew in a quick breath. "Killed?" "Yes." Her voice was so calm, stoic, as if she'd gone over it so many times in her head the words didn't hurt as much as the memories. "By a Siren." "Do you know who?" "No. But we lived near a colony of them. They don't like regular humans, at least the colony didn't. So one day one came into our home and killed her. They must have tried to kill me too, but I ran away. And those Sirens never give up until they've finished what deed they started. Being outrun and outsmarted by a mere child was a great insult to them. So still they look for me. And this." Around her graceful neck was a chain. She pulled out from underneath the cloth of her dress a pendant shaped like an ankh, quite like the one he'd seen on Tryphaena only it was gold, not black. "This is one of their precious artifacts. The Ankh of Life. Another reason why they killed her. She possessed it and refused to return it to them. So they killed her. And now, after all this time, they're still looking for me." "Why don't you just give it to them, Laurena?" "Because they'd kill me anyway. Though it wouldn't be..." she trailed off slowly, then shook her head again, her dark chestnut hair, now dry, falling like a curtain around her face. "I've said too much. At least for now. But at least, now you know why I'm afraid of the sun's light." Irvine waited in the uncomfortable silence, watching Laurena though he couldn't see her face through the shade of thick hair. He wanted to comfort her, but there was an invisible wall there. Finally he reached out and brushed back the hair to reveal her face. There were no tears, but her face had drained to a pale color. "I'm sorry," he said. She pulled back from his hand. "Why should you be? No. It's all right. I don't mind. Like I said, I couldn't ask for a better life. Don't be sorry." Laurena gave Irvine a soft smile. "I need pity from no one, Irvine. All I ask for is a open ear." "It's not pity. But don't worry, both my ears are wide open." She chuckled. "Thanks." A sigh escaped her lips. "I suppose you must leave now. Your friends will miss you, so will Matron..." "Ah, they can wait a little longer. We barely talked." Laurena smiled. Soon Irvine forgot all about the visit to Matron, and Laurena forgot to remind him. They talked on for hours, or at least Irvine talked and Laurena listened. He talked about his embarrassing moments and happy times, re-enacted some of his famous battle scenes for her, and with a slight blush on his cheeks about the girls that he had met and dated and broke up with. She laughed when he tried to be funny and sighed when he he was trying to be dramatic. Irvine felt a rush of satifaction and and a deep feeling of being appreciated flow through him every time he looked from his antics and saw Laurena watching his every move, entirely attentive to each word and listening with a smile on her face and a light in her gorgeous eyes. Though Squall and the others were all good friends of his(how can you band together to save the world and _not_ be friends forever?) he had always felt somewhat the outcast of the group, no one really came to him for advice or really listened if he had an idea or something important to say. To have someone finally listening to him and understanding was such a thrill to Irvine it almost felt addictive. And having that someone be as beautiful and kind as Laurena, a person he'd only met two days ago, made it feel even better. Laurena listened to him intently, watching and laughing as he acted out a fight and lost his balance. He was so silly, and yet so endearing. Each word made her smile wider. Irvine wasn't afraid to show his feelings at all, not like her, and also unlike her he wasn't afraid to tell his deepest secrets. But he trusted her completely, it seemed, and she felt bad inside...she wished she could trust like she used to. But now it wasn't that simple. Still, it was nice to feel wanted, as she felt now...all his words and stories and secrets gushed out of him endlessly as if he feared she would disappear any moment and leave him with no one to talk to. She'd been so afraid, at first, thinking he would expose her...but he had some kind of charm, some kind of spark that led her to him like a curious wolf is led to the fire of man. It hadn't been long, only two days, and he made it feel like years had passed...splendid, golden years of friendship. It had been so long since she had talked to anyone, or seen another person, and she wanted him to stay as long as he could, because when he had walked into that clearing that late afternoon, it opened something in her heart...a want, a need, for contact with the outside. And everytime Laurena saw him look at her and see that she was gazing back, the sparks in his violet eyes blazed anew and he smiled like a small child that craved attention. She was more than willing to give it to him. Soon, any memories of her past were temporarily moved out of her mind as she laughed at Irvine's wild antics, and her mood lightened entirely.  
  
She stood up, grinning. "Want to go swimming?" He grinned back, blushing as he recalled his blunder from earlier. "As long as you keep yer clothes on this time, gal." She giggled. "Sure. C'mon!" They ran back to the river pool, which sparkled in the sunlight. Irvine stripped down to his shorts, but tarried at the waters edge, it seemed awfully cold... Laurena was about to dive in, but paused when she saw him hesitating.. "Aren't you coming in?" "Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute. Isn't that water freezin'?" "No. You just have to get used to it, that's all." "It looks cold to me." She laughed softly. "Oh, Irvine..." She came over to him and leaned against him from behind, placing one hand firmly on his shoulder blade and the other hand on the small of his back her head tucked between his neck and shoulder. Irvine reveled at the sudden touch, lost in the tenderness of it. But suddenly he felt her warm, gentle hands tighten around his skin and realized what her true intentions were. "Oh, no," was all he managed to make out. "Don't you even dare--- ack!" She laughed and shoved him hard into the water. But before he fell, he spun around and grabbed her by her small waist, dragging her in as well.  
  
The two fell into the water, making a huge splash. They swam away from each other but as soon as they surfaced they started splashing at each other fiercely. "Take that!" Splash. "Ah! It's in my eyes! Oh, yeah? Well, get a load o' this!" Splash splash. "Ah ha haa!" "Heh heh!" Then Irvine was gone. Laurena stopped splashing. Where had he gone? "Irvine?" Suddenly strong arms grabbed her bodily from behind. "Gotcha!" She shrieked with laughter. "Irvine!" She squirmed as he tickled her, until she begged for him to stop. "AH-HAH-no, please--I'm very, _very_ ticklish...hee hee!" He stopped, but something else happened. Instead of letting go, Irvine's arms tightened around her, encasing her in clammy warmth. She melted in the sudden embrace, closing her eyes, feeling safe. For a moment she had no sense of reason, just the feeling of security. But the feel of Irvine's lips pressing against her cheek brought her back to reality in a hurry. "...No," she said suddenly, tensing. He understood. Reluctantly he released her and drew his lips away. He blinked, not even sure what he had been thinking. "Sorry," he murmured, embarrassed. "Don't be. It's okay." She turned to face him, her smile returning. There was a light blush to her cheeks. "I'll race you to the other side of the pool." He grinned. "You're on." ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Irvine flopped down on his bed later with a great sigh, tired and wet under his dry clothes but still happy. Laurena was a lot like Rinoa, he thought. She was like a kid, playful and careless, and yet he had never met anyone more mature. She was a secret friend, a secret _best_ friend, and for her sake and his she'd stay secret until she deemed it okay to step out into the world. He didn't want to force her. The only thing he couldn't understand was the kiss. He didn't know what had come over him. Something about how close she was, the feel of her and how she just relaxed in his grasp, it took him over. Laurena was one girl that he wanted as a friend, because that was what she needed right now. She didn't need anything more than that. If she did, he had a feeling she would tell him. But still...why did he try to kiss her? "Irvine!" There was a loud knock on the door. "Irvy!" "Open up, man!" He answered the door to find Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Zell, Quistis and Ellone on his doorstep, all looking a little more than miffed at him. "What's up, guys?" "Matron was wondering where you were. She told us to tell you that she missed you." Quistis spoke these words, her crystal blue eyes flaring dangerously. "What are you guys talking...OH SHIT! Matron! Dammit, I completely forgot!" His hand came up and slapped his forehead. "Yeah, that's what we figured, Irvy," Selphie said in a dry tone, her hand on her hip. "Where were you, Kinneas? Even Seifer was there. _Seifer_ had enough courtesy to show up for the reunion." Squall spoke plainly, but it was plain to see he was pissed. "We asked some students, and they saw you heading for the Balamb Forests today," Rinoa said raising an eyebrow. "And yesterday, too." "What's up, man?" Zell demanded. "What's so damn important that you'd forget _Matron_? Nothing important, but she _is_ the one who took care of us!" "Yes, Irvine. What is wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" Ellone was more gentle and caring about it, but Irvine could tell she was very disappointed with him. "I don't need to talk about nothin'," Irvine said, scratching the back of his neck. "I jus' forgot. I'm really sorry." "What are you hiding, Irvy?" Selphie said. She suddenly gasped. "Are you drinking? Or doing drugs?!" "Selphie!" Rinoa said, surprised by the frank question. "No! I'm not doin' any o' that shit," he protested indignantly. He looked down. "I was just kinda preoccupied today. That's all." "Hm." Zell shifted his eyes, arms folded in front of his chest. "Who is she?" "What?" "What are you talking about, Zelly?" "Isn't it obvious?" Zell grinned, gesturing toward the tall man. "Kinneas' got another girlfriend!" "Really?" Selphie smiled widely at Irvine. "Who? Who? Who?" "She's not my girlfriend," he shouted, then suddenly drained white and clapped his hand over his mouth, but too late. "Ah, but there _is_ a girl," Zell stated triumphantly. "So, come on...who is she?" Irvine's white face quickly flushed an angry and frightening red, and his teeth gritted, beside himself in fury. He stared murderously at all of them. "Don't you dare tell anyone I said that. Now leave me alone! I don't wanna talk to you right now." He stepped back into his dorm and slammed the door forcefully in their faces. Dammit! He couldn't believe he did that! He told them! Oh, why?! If they found Laurena she would never forgive him! Dammit! Knock, knock. A few minutes later the door sounded again. Irvine looked toward the door angrily. What, had his dorm turned into a complaint department? "Go away!" He shouted. "Why?" A sly, deep voice came back. It was Tryphaena. Sighing, he opened the door again. "Yeah?" he said gruffly. "Ooh. No need to be grumpy, darling. I come in peace." She smirked flirtatiously. Her hair was up in a long, tight braid, she leaned on the frame of the door. "What do you want?" "Just to thank you for being so kind the other day," she purred, "And to ask if you would join me in a spar, if you are not too busy." Instantly his flirting instinct sparked anew. "Who could be busy when you're around, girl?" She chuckled. "Hmm, indeed." Her eyes sparkled. "Shall we, then?"  
  
A/N: Are you getting an idea, at least, why I re-rated this fic to R? Yeah. Anyway, I know my song was a little short but was it good? Tell me! I'm especially looking for your opinion, Kali Randone and Metropolis Dream! But please don't be a meanie! I can't take the pressure! Good reviews inspire me! Please review! 


	4. Dark Sirens

A/N: Metropolis Dream, romance takes a turn here...first time writing somethin' like this, tell me what ya think...but be warned: TOTAL SAP.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Dark Sirens  
  
  
  
In the Training Center, Irvine found that there was much more to Tryphaena than looks. Since a rifle against a bull whip was unfair, they fought without weapons. But before long it was Irvine covered in bruises and Tryphaena had not a scratch on her flawless skin. Irvine lunged for her with his fists, but she swept her slender leg under his, knocking him off his feet. It seemed almost effortless, her movements were like some very complicated dance she had mastered. As he stumbled up, he gasped as something lashed tightly around him. Her bullwhip had made its way back into her hand, and its length wrapped around him like a hungry boa constrictor. "Give up, cowboy?" she mused, smirking. Irvine panted, smiling wearily as he struggled in the whips grasp. ::Ah, just let her win,:: he thought. "You've got me, Tryphaena. You're really good." She grinned, her eyes flashing seductively into his. "I know I do, Irvine, and yes, I know I am." "Yeah. Hey listen, ya wanna loosen this whip now?" he grunted. It was wrapped around his upper body, pinning his arms firmly to his sides. She put on a look of mock confusion. "Why? I've got you right where I want you." She began to pull him toward her slowly, like an angler reeling in a fish. When he was mere centimeters away from her, her hands reached up to caress his face and she forced his lips apart with her own. "Mmphh..." Irvine was at first shocked, feeling Tryphaena's lips coaxing his apart hungrily, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth. He knew she'd been hitting on him, but Hyne! But soon enough his eyes closed and he leaned against her, responding to the kiss with dire need he didn't know existed. He forgot about their surroundings, his friends, Laurena, even what his own name was. When they parted, she smiled dangerously. "I knew you had some fire in you," she commented, looking into his eyes. She seemed to be searching for something, and seemed slightly confused when she didn't see it. But then she smirked and pushed him backward. Without the help of his arms he fell easily on his back with a thud and a small groan. She turned around momentarily to make sure that no one was around. Irvine saw a pair of black wings tattooed on her shoulder blades, the same design as Rinoa's and Laurena's only black. Tryphaena climbed on top of him, agile as a cat. She straddled him and leaned down to kiss him hungrily again, and once more that blissful feeling came over him and that feeling of not knowing what to do, or caring. "Mmm..." He parted from her lips and kissed her neck, making her purr loudly. "What is that tattoo on your back?" he murmured. "Just my trademark, little cowboy. Just my trademark." She traveled down his own neck, nibbling as she did. He felt the whips grasp loosen, and his hands traveled down to her scantily clad chest. He fingered the pendant around her neck. "And this?" he whispered. "Oh, that? My necklace." She grasped it in her own hand, still kissing his neck. "It's a family heirloom. It's called the Ankh of Souls. It's supposed to exract the soul from any person its wearer wills it to. It was a pair with another, the Ankh of Life, but that one went missing years ago..." She pinned his arms to the ground, kneeling over to meet his face. "You are a very curious little cowboy, Irvine. But that is all right. I like curious men." Her tone and eyes played seductively with his senses. "Is there anything else on my body you would like me to identify for you?" "Oh, no," he breathed. "I wouldn't want to pry..." "Pry all you want." She nibbled at his earlobe, her voice sultry. "You can pry at me...then I can pry at you, if you like...then me, then you...then me again..." Irvine suddenly came to his senses when he felt Tryphaena tugging at his pants. He shot up and she tumbled to the ground. "Whoa there, girl!" he cried frantically, closing up his trenchcoat. "Not so fast, okay?" She pouted. "You don't want me?" He bit his lip. He wanted to say he didn't, but he couldn't. He wasn't even sure himself now. "Uh, well...this really isn't the place, Tryphaena, and the Garden's got rules about this kinda thing...we'd get in serious trouble if we were caught." "Oh. I understand," she said lightly, no longer disappointed. "You're the kind who prefers privacy. That's perfectly all right." She stepped forward and pressed herself against him, draping an elegant arm over his shoulder. "I'll be waiting in my room then if you're still interested. All right?" He gulped. "Okay." "Good. I'll have my whip ready," she whispered, then left. Irvine smoothed back his reddish hair and picked up his hat. His breath still caught in his chest, blushing furiously at what had happened...or, _almost_ happened. Tryphaena had the Ankh of Souls, or whatever it was called, and Laurena the one of Life. It was Tryphaena's family heirloom, which meant... Tryphaena was a Siren?! He shuddered. First, he needed a cold shower. Then, he needed to go to Laurena. ~~~~~~~~  
  
Tryphaena walked down the hallway, laughing lightly to herself. She had loved the look on Irvine's face, how he had reacted emotionally...and physically...to her touch. She hadn't lost her charm yet. "Hmm...Irvine Kinneas," she said softly to herself, walking down the hall with a thoughtful look on her face. "Cowboy, ladies man, sharpshooter...a God of masculine beauty. What a gorgeous, curious creature he is...but my what a strong will!" She chuckled. "But what the hell, hm? I'm up to the challenge, and after all I've easily broken stronger wills." She approached three young women dressed in candidate uniforms, looking slightly battered and bruised. As she neared, they stopped and smiled with the same mean smirk she had on. "Did you pass? All of you?" she demanded them. "Yes, your Majesty," one said, her dark brown eyes savage looking. "We all passed quite easily. No need to wonder of your results." "Of course." The SeeD exam the other day had been a breeze, and another had been held today, in which her three finest warriors had participated. "Now that we're all SeeDs, no one will be too quick to suspect us. Very good. Now go and cleanse yourselves. You have a ball to go to." They bowed to her. "Oh, and Sucrecia?" The brown eyed one looked back. "Yes, your Majesty?" Tryphaena smirked. "There is going to be a bash at the Fisherman's Harbor tomorrow night. Let's give them a show." Sucrecia's eyes lit up in dark joy. "With pleasure, my Queen." ~~~~~~~~~~~ Laurena watched as the last of the sun's light disappeared beneath the trees. Soon she was encased in darkness. Loneliness. Solitude. The last two days had been so wonderful, with Irvine to talk to. The sun shined a little brighter through the willows and the breeze was crisper when he was around. His laugh was like bells of salvation, his smile a beacon of light guiding her soul to shore. But sadly, the night always brought back the same despair, the same fear. The same loneliness. Especially since she had met Irvine. He had his own friends, his own life at his Garden. Every night he left she was afraid she would never see him again, that he wouldn't come back. She sighed. Maybe it was a side effect of being exiled from the world so long. Now that she made a tie with the outside she didn't want to let go. Laurena couldn't explain it, and it seemed so silly, but she missed him. She missed Irvine when he wasn't here. But she'd only known him for two days! It was all so strange... And that kiss. Such a modest, innocent kiss on the cheek, and yet it had turned her world upside down in a second. Then suddenly she been terrified of it, scared of the feelings it might have stirred. But like a gentleman, Irvine relented when she said no and apologized. He respected her. But only if he knew...would he respect her then? ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Irvine peered in the darkness of the trees, trying to spot her. "Laurena?" With caution he gripped a couple of branches and hauled himself up into the tree. He saw her slim figure on the topmost branch, which was smart because monsters roamed at this time of night. "Laurena!" he whispered loudly, climbing up. "Lau-" His foot rested on a branch that was not sturdy, and it snapped under his weight. With a short scream he fell backwards to the ground below and landed hard on the soft moss. "Ooww! Ah..." "Who's there?" an alert voice came from above. "Ugh...my back..." "Irvine?" With swift agilty she had climbed down from the tree like an acrobat, kneeling beside him and looking him over worriedly. "Oh, Irvine...are you all right? Can you move?" "Yeah, I...whoa no!" he said, sitting up, then crying out in pain as his back spasmed with torture and he writhed back to the ground. He felt paralyzed, he couldn't move without feeling extreme pain. "Oh, no...stay still..." she soothed, rubbing his shoulder and neck gently. "For the gods' sake, Irvine, why did you try something like that? Why are you here so late?" "I needed to tell you something," he grunted. "You weren't answering me." "I was sleeping. Oh, you poor thing. H-hold on a moment. _Don't_ move." "Don't worry." She ran out of sight for a moment, and came back with a bowl of liquid. She paused for a moment and chuckled at him. "What's so funny?" he asked. He really didn't think this was very funny. "Oh...you just look so much like a little kid." She set the bowl down and knelt beside him again. She paused again and blushed in the dim light. "Um...I'm going to have to...do you mind?" She looked at his shirt hesitantly. He glanced down and understood. "Not at all, Laurena." "Okay." She tentatively reached down to his shirt, gently undoing the buttons and exposing his chest. She dipped her hand in the bowl and rubbed it soothingly over the skin. Irvine shivered. "Geez, that's cold. It feels like water..." "It's a potion." She continued to caress his chest gently, spreading the potion. Then, with her hand still placed firmly on his smooth chest, he felt the pain sooth. A warm feeling washed over his body, easing his muscles, seeming to come from Laurena's own fingertips. He felt his very skin glowing. Irvine closed his eyes and moaned, the feeling overwhelming him. "Shh...." As the glowing warm feeling faded, the feeling in his legs and arms and back returned. He was cured. Laurena looked at him in the light of the moon. He was moving slightly now, testing his muscles. His beautiful eyes were closed halfway, his hair a little disheveled from his fall. His breathing was a little irregular, overwhelmed by the power of the healing. He was so beautiful. She leaned forward, brushing his hair out of his face. "Does that feel better?" she whispered. "Yeah...yeah." Irvine looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks." She hovered over his face, staring into his eyes. Irvine quivered, feeling how her fingertips lingered on his hair. He rose upward slowly to reach her lips but then she stood up. "Could ya help me up? I'm a little stiff," he said, smiling weakly. She willingly bent over and grasped his wrists, pulling him to his feet. Her hands stayed on his wrists for a moment, her thumbs feeling his lively pulse. Then she turned away. "So what did you want to tell me?" she said shortly. "Huh?" he said, almost forgetting why he came. "Oh yeah. Laurena...do you know anything about the Ankh of Souls?" She stopped and turned to him. "How do you know about the Ankh of Souls?" "Cause I was training with this girl today, and she had it around her neck," he explained. "And she had somethin' on her back just like you do, only black...her name was Tryphaena." Laurena went wide eyed and swooned, falling. Irvine rushed over and helped her. "My gosh, Laurena! You okay?" She looked around, sighing. "I'm okay. For a moment there I thought you said Tryphaena." "I did say Tryphaena." He watched as Laurena's face went white and she collapsed again, this time in his arms. He shook her to her senses. "Laurena! What's wrong?" She looked at him, her face still white. "She's the one who's after me, Irvine. Sh-she's one of the bad ones--the Dark Sirens." She took a deep breath, looking into his eyes. Her own widened. "Did she kiss you?" "Uh--" he blushed, averting from her gaze and question. She'd tried to do much more than that. "Irvine, if she kissed you tell me. It's important." He looked at her. "Yeah. I'm sorry." "No!" Her face was full of concern, not anger. "That's how they lure their victims! They kiss them. And they keep kissing them until their victims are mindless slaves. Or worse." She hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad she didn't...do you feel all right?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "Good." She didn't let go of him. "The Dark Sirens are the most dangerous and heartless of them all. You can tell them apart from others by the marks on their backs..." Irvine had been hugging her, but realized something at her words. His hand went up to touch her shoulder blades. "Laurena...? What about...?" "What? Oh...these?" She turned around and parted her hair, exposing her 'wings'. She smiled sheepishly. "I got these tattooed on me when I was a teenager, while I was going through Esthar. It was kind of stupid, but..." she looked at his slightly suspicious gaze and frowned. "I'm _not_ a Siren, Irvine." She came closer, boring through his soul with her emerald eyes. "Trust me...I wouldn't lie to you." He paused for a moment, then nodded. "I believe you, Laurena. I trust you." Her smile returned. "Good." But just as quickly her look of anxiousness returned. "I--I'm going to have to run for it---no, she'd expect that--but if I stay here she'll find me...oh..."She sat down on the boulder, her head in her hands. "It's useless..." "Hey, now don't say that," Irvine said. "Why don't you sleep on it? That's what I do when I'm in a spot." "Sleep? Yes, that seems like a very good idea..." With these words Irvine suddenly realized how weary she looked. "I'll figure out something, I'm sure," she resolved with a soft grin. "I'm glad. Now get a good sleep and I'll see ya tomorrow," he said, waving. "Irvine, wait!" "Yeah?" He turned around to face her, and she looked at him hesitantly, her hands folded behind her back. She looked like a child. "Well, it's just...it's really dark, and the monsters are roaming the forest, and...well, you might not be in condition to fight, because of your fall..." He furrowed his eyebrows, not sure what she was getting at. "...You can stay the night, _here_, if you want." Irvine took a closer look at her in the moonlight. He knew she was indeed worried about him, but something told him that the real reason was because she was afraid to be left alone now, now that she knew her pursuer was close. And to be honest, he was afraid to leave her alone by herself. She wasn't like him--she had no weapons, no skills in fighting at all--she was helpless. She was resolved to sleep in a tree so she wouldn't be attacked in the night. And Tryphaena _could_ fight... "Okay." "All right." She looked relieved. "Um...do you need help climbing up?" "What? Oh, no thank you ma'am." He tipped his hat. "I think I've had enough trees for tonight. I'll sleep down here, if it makes no mind to you." "Very well." She looked back at him shyly. "Good night." "Good night." Laurena retreated into the willow tree and Irvine rested at the trunk, pulling his hat over his face. About an hour went by, and Laurena was still awake. Worries and insecurities filled her troubled mind. The fact that Tryphaena was near made her tremble. The fact that she'd tried to seduce Irvine made her shiver. The thought that Irvine cared for her enough to stay here made her want to cry. Quietly she climbed down the thick branches, onto the mossy earth. Irvine was sleeping soundly his hat pulled over his face and his rifle leaning against the trunk. She rested on the ground close beside him, not wanting to wake him. Then slowly and carefully, she lifted his arm and placed herself underneath it, resting her head on his chest. He stirred quietly and she froze. But a moment later he stilled, his arm holding her close. He was still asleep. Reluctantly she embraced him lightly, closing her eyes. The faint scent of aftershave and leather held onto his clothes, but it was a welcome fragrance and she relaxed against his lax body. His chest moved slowly up and down with his slow, subconscious breaths. She listened for his steady heart beat, thinking about that heart and what he held inside it. "One day I'll tell you everything," she whispered, barely a breath. "I promise..." He said nothing, still asleep. Falling silent, she nuzzled against his chest and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N:How's _that_ for sappy romance, huh? Please Review! 


	5. Dreamrippers

Chapter Five: Dreamrippers  
  
Tryphaena was in her room, sitting on her bed with her long legs tucked under her. Medusa slithered around her hips, hissing musingly. The curtains were pulled, blocking out the moonlight. "We haven't found her yet," Tryphaena purred. "But she will show up sooner or later. And for the moment I'll settle for a little indirect torture." She smirked in the darkness. "I wonder how long it's been since the little sparrow's had her dreams ripped." She rose her hands into the air, betwixt them procured a sphere of black light that hung independently in the air. Her violet eyes glowed, her slender fingers making tiny flimsy gestures around the sphere. The black sphere grew larger, and Tryphaena concentrated on Laurena. She concentrated on her face in her mind, so pretty it was disgusting. She willed her mental self to enter the dreamworld, and Laurena's mind, wherever she was. The black sphere began to alight, swirling with the images of Laurena's dreams. She entered one she was currently having, and Tryphaena was very surprised to find she was in the Alcauld Plains on a bright summer day, but even more surprised to find the image of a very familiar man in a beige trenchcoat and cowboy hat. "My, my...what have we here...?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laurena was flying. She was in the bright blue sky, her bright white wings dipping over the air currents. When she cried with joy, her voice rang out in musical chirps. She was a white sparrow. She spun in and out of the clouds, singing cheerily, her soul exploding with exultation. Then far below, she spotted a man in a trenchcoat and hat, lying in the field and looking up at the sky. "Irvine!" She swooped down and caught his attention with her birdsong, flitting merrily around him. He smiled and held out his hand. She landed upon it, singing of her love and happiness. He couldn't understand the beautiful language, but smiled all the same and watched as she flew up into the clouds again. But something happened. The clouds were turning a boiling black around her, the sun faded away. The air became cold and bitter to breathe. ::Laurie:: She chirped in alarm, hearing the deep voice in the air and her dreaded nickname. She swooped out of the clouds, only to see flocks of glistening black hawks swarming about, slashing at her with their talons. She dodged the deadly blades and flew from them, trying to fly to Irvine. ::Laurie:: The wind was blowing at a hurricane force, tossing her small bird body about. She bore the savage wind to reach Irvine, who was standing now, looking up at her. And he was not alone. Tryphaena and Sorceress Ultimecia stood behind him. ::Laurie:: "Irvine--" she gasped, only sounding out in frightened chirps. "Irvine--" She was suddenly alarmed by Irvine's dark smile, as he raised his rifle in one hand and fired. "AAWWK!" The pain was so real, so burning. A bloody hole pierced her left wing. ::Does it hurt, Laurie?:: He fired again and hit her right wing. The blood gushed, crimson against the white feathers. ::You're going to die, Laurie:: Once more he fired, sending a silver bullet spearing through Laurena's sparrow chest. ::Good-bye, Laurie:: The pain was unbearable and Laurena screamed as she fell. She hit the ground hard, feeling the life fluid gushing from her fragile body as she writhed in pain, her eyes blurring. She saw Tryphaena's pet cobra Medusa slink up to her and lunge forward, swallowing her bleeding body whole. Everything went black. But Laurena still screamed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Irvine awoke with a start, for what reason he didn't know. The air was quiet and serene, the crickets chirped softly in the bushes. Everything was peaceful. "Hmmm...Irvine..." Irvine pulled up his hat and found with surprise and deep comfort that Laurena laid beside him, snuggled up against his chest, murmuring his name. There was a look of calm happiness on her face, her eyebrows still and relaxed. He smiled tiredly and held her closer. She was such an angel, he thought. So beautiful...so gentle...he stroked her silky hair, having relish for its softness. It would be so easy, here, under the opal moonlight, under the silver stars, with Laurena wrapped in his arms, sleeping as peacefully as an infant; it would be so easy to just... Fall in love with her. "Hm...no..." "Huh?" Her body suddenly tensed against him, and she murmured in her sleep. He looked at her face again. Now it was troubled, no longer the peaceful expression from before. "No..." her murmurs became louder, her head shaking. "Laurena?" he said her name. Was she having a nightmare? But she wouldn't wake up for him. Instead she began to tremble in his grasp, her fingers digging into his shirt. Her breathing became erratic, frightened. "Irvine--" she gasped loudly, moaning as she strained against an invisible force. "Irvine--!" "Laurena, wake up! You're having a nightmare, wake up!" he cried, shaking her. But she wouldn't wake up. She was somehow trapped in her terror. Her legs began to kick and her arms flailed as she whimpered and moaned, her face contorted in fear. Then suddenly she let out a high pitched scream of pain. "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" "Laurena!" Her one arm went somewhat limp, twitching as her other one still flailed. She hit him in the face, knocking him away. She screamed shrilly again, both her arms went limp. "IRVINE, NO!!!" She screamed, shaking uncontrollably. She reeled backward suddenly and from her throat came a bloodcurdling scream that hurt Irvine's ears and pierced his soul. He lunged for her and grabbed her bodily, pinning her to the ground with his own body so she couldn't move. She was screaming and crying endlessly now, her beautiful face having a look of extreme pain and agony. "LAURENA!!!" he shouted at her face. "WAKE UP!" Her eyes snapped open wide like saucers, her long scream trailing off into silence. She struggled, not knowing where she was, much less the man lying on top of her. She cried in fear, trying to kick and punch at him but she couldn't move. "Shh, shh," he hushed. "It's me! Just me." Slowly her struggles ceased and her throat made no noise. She stared at him, then looked around at the clearing. Her irises were like shards of cracked green ice, filled with fear as Irvine had never seen. Then, staring at him again, she whispered, "Irvine." "Yeah, Laurena. It's me. Irvine. Ya had a nightmare, darlin'." His own breath panted, a rivulet of blood coming from the corner of his lip from when she'd whacked him. Her eyes were on his split lip and she understood what had happened. With a gasping breath, she broke down into sobs, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I-I'm s-so sorr-ry," she sobbed. Irvine sat up, pulling her up with him and holding her close. "S'okay, Laurena. Don't be scared." She whimpered, still trembling with fear. "Tell me all about it, Laurena." She couldn't speak, she could only sob quietly. "Laurena..." Laurena lowered her head, sobbing into his shirt. He felt the dampness soaking through to his bare skin but he didn't care. "Laurena," he coaxed, smoothing her hair with his hands. "It was only a nightmare. Ah, darlin' you know I'd never hurt you..." "But it was all so real..." "But it wasn't." He opened up his trenchcoat and wrapped it around her and him, still holding her tightly. "Dreams are just that. Dreams." "You don't understand. It was Tryphaena. She ripped my dream. She ripped it." "What?" "That's a Gift of the Dark Sirens. They are all born as what they call Dreamrippers." She clenched onto his shirt, still afraid. "It's one of their most prized methods of torture. They seek out your mind when you're asleep and invade your dreams. And then they rip them." She gasped back a sob. "They turn them into nightmares. And they don't let you wake up until they want you to. She doesn't care how long it takes to capture me. She'll always find me in my dreams." "Laurena..." he tried to soothe her, tried to comfort her but she was beyond the reach of comfort. Her eyes shut tightly and her slender body trembling against him, she was inconsolably devastated. And it seemed there was nothing he could do about it. It made _him_ want to cry. "Please don't cry. Don't cry. Go to sleep." "But she'll come back..." "No she won't. Not while I'm here," he said decisively, protectively. "So just go to sleep." Irvine felt as she tried to relax, still trembling but nuzzling into his chest again, holding a bit more tightly than before. "I'll try, Irvine." "You do that." ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was far past midnight now. Laurena slept soundly, but her breath still spoke of tears, her face no longer peaceful but wary and worn. Irvine was still awake. How could he go to sleep after what had happened? What if Laurena woke up again afraid? Even now he could tell her sleep was troubled. He had to stay awake. He licked his bottom lip, feeling the sting and taste of blood again. She hadn't meant it, but she felt so bad about it and apologized over and over, only to be silenced by his fingers on her lips. Hyne, she had been so scared. He'd seen people that scared before--but only if they were up against a whole pack of male T-Rexaurs. She'd been terrified to that extent by a mere nightmare. He had tried to hold inside his feelings for Laurena. But he was a very emotional person. If he was in love, he needed to express it. But he'd suppressed his flirtatious nature so that Laurena wouldn't feel uncomfortable. But was he in love? He looked down at Laurena's face. She was so pale now, in the moonlight. But still so beautiful. Maybe he did love her. But was it really a sin if he did? Laurena needed someone to protect her. Someone to make her understand that she deserved to feel the sunlight. She deserved to feel wanted, loved. He had a strong feeling she didn't know that. Someone had to let her know. "You don't gotta be afraid no more," he whispered to her face. "I'll protect ya from those Sirens, Laurena. They won't be able to touch a hair on your pretty head. No one will hurt ya anymore. I promise." She stirred subconsciously but said nothing. He held her close, breathing in the fragrance of her hair. Her hair smelled like fresh strawberries. He felt her breathing shakily but sure. To hear her breathe through her slightly parted lips was music in his ears. He fell asleep to that music, under the moonlight and hint of dawn. ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Seifer Almasy awoke suddenly in his bed, in a cold sweat, crying out. He was a lot thinner and paler than he was before Lunatic Pandora, and his attitude had changed drastically. The circles under his eyes were dark with fatigue and weakness. A slender figure opened the door to his room, and turned on the light. Quistis lived in the dorm right next to Seifer's, and for the past few weeks had been disturbed and moved to sympathy by Seifer's nightmares and fear of them. "Another nightmare, Seifer? I heard you screaming." She rushed over and sat down on his bed, dressed in her light pink nightgown, her hair let loose and flowing down her shoulders. She took his hand as he started to tremble. "What was it this time?" Seifer took a few moments to catch his breath. "It was some scary shit, Quistis. Ultimecia was there--" "Oh no, not again! What did she do to you this time?" He swallowed. "Nothing. She was just standing there. But there was also this Egyptian chick and that Irvine guy, the guy with the gun? They were there and the sky suddenly turned black and the air was filled with black hawks...but there was this one small white bird...a sparrow I think, and it tried to fly near them but Irvine raised his gun and blew its wings and chest to pieces. It hit the ground and it was still alive and this cobra came up and ate it whole. It was chirping and screeching and all I could do was watch..."  
  
A/N: Now this is grade A sap, don't you think? But hey, you wanted more romance...you got it! Are you wondering why Seifer's sharing Laurena's dream yet? You think this is bad, the next couple of chapters will show you how low I can go! Please review! 


	6. Abandonment, And The Phone Call From Hel...

A/N: Will anyone mind if I get really romantic in this story, really quickly? Please R/R, and tell me!  
  
Chapter Six:Abandonment, and the Phone Call From Hell  
  
Irvine awoke to the birds singing in the trees, the sun bright and warm on his face. It was morning. He yawned heartily, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, and held his arm around Laurena tighter. At least, he could've, if she were there. He glanced down. To his surprise she was gone. He looked around but couldn't see her anywhere. He got up from his post at the willow trunk and looked around the dirt path. It was intriguing that there were no sign of her footprints in the narrow dusty path. "Laurena?" he called out. Of course, she didn't answer. But this time he became panicked. Suddenly all he could think of was that Tryphaena or some other Dark Siren had come and snatched her from him during the night. Then he realized he didn't have his hat on. It laid on the ground. He picked it up, and he noticed it had something in it. A piece of paper. Irvine put on his hat and opened the note, reading Laurena's lovely handwriting:  
  
::Irvine,::  
  
::Thank you so much for staying with me last night. Thank you even more for comforting me when Tryphaena ripped my dream. You could never know how much that meant to me that you cared. But Tryphaena will continue to do this to me as long as she can, until I give in to her. I do not want you to be involved in this. It's so much more complicated than you could ever comprehend. I do not want you to be in danger. She is heartless. And thus I must leave Balamb. Don't ever return to this grove of willows. I will not be here. And do _not_ try and look for me. I am not sure what the gods will of me, but I know whatever I must do I must do alone. If fate should cross our paths again that is one thing, but otherwise we must never speak again. There is just too much danger involved and I don't want you to be hurt. I'm not worth your death. Good-bye, Irvine. We will always be great friends even if we are forever apart, and maybe someday I can see you again. But it will not be soon. I'm sorry if you cannot understand and I understand if you no longer want anything to do with me. It's all right. But you'll be so much safer this way. So good-bye. Love, Laurena::  
  
Hot, burning tears tricKled down Irvine's cheeks as he read, as a tearing feeling deepened inside him. He couldn't believe what he was reading. He blinked hard but the words remained the same. His mind reeled and he felt light headed. ::I must leave Balamb:: The note fell from his hand. ::Do not try an look for me...we can never speak again:: It landed soundlessly onto the mossy earth. ::I do not want you to be hurt:: But of all the words that floated in his shell-shocked mind, three words burned into his heart. ::Good-bye. Love, Laurena::  
  
Goodbye. Love. Laurena.  
  
Love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Irvine lay in his bed, feeling sick. Why would Laurena do this? His heart panged with sadness and worry. Where was she? Was she okay? ::Laurena, why? I promised I would protect you. I promised. How can I protect you if you aren't even here? I don't care about the danger involved. I'm a SeeD. I can handle anything. Why did you run away?:: ::Will you spend your whole life running? Hiding in the shadows where no one can see you? How can anyone be happy with that kind of life? You say you don't mind. But you must be lying. No, it's not all right for me to not understand or to hate you. I think I love you. But I'm not sure. I'm so confused.:: ::To hell with my safety. I can protect myself. You were afraid to step out of under the trees. How can I sleep at night not knowing if you are safe or not?:: ::How could you say goodbye? So suddenly, without warning?:: ::Do you love me too?:: Now he was back to where he started. Lonely. Alone. The fate of the sharpshooter is to always stand alone. Why couldn't he see that? No matter what happened, his fate would always intervene. She had written that they would only meet again if fate crossed their paths. Well, he knew what _his_ fate was. Did Laurena know hers? He was aroused from his depressive thoughts by a knocking at his door. "What?" he sighed loudly. "Irvine, it's me, Ellone. Please open the door." "You and who else?" he said harshly, rolling over. "No one. It's just me. Will you let me in?" Her voice was gentle, it always had been. "...Okay." He got up and opened the door for her. Elle walked in, concern tugging at her face. He closed the door. "You didn't come home last night. I was worried for you." "You didn't have to be worried." He sat down on the bed, and she sat beside her. "What happened? Something is troubling you." Irvine tried not to make contact with her eyes. He knew what could happen when Ellone made eye contact. "I don't wanna talk about it..." Ellone reached forward with a sigh and grasped his chin, forcing his eyes to look into hers. He felt her searching him thoroughly, her expresion thoughtful. "There is a girl, like Zell said," she said slowly. "You care for her very much but have known her only a small time." She looked deeper. "But she is gone now. And you don't know where she has gone." "You're a psychic," he said sarcastically. But his expression was melancholic. "Sis...would you be able to tell me about her past? There's so many questions that haven't been answered..." "You know I can't, Irvine. Not unless it's someone I know. I'm sorry." She laid her hand on his shoulder. "We all missed you these past couple of days." "Really? Even after I blew you off?" She smiled playfully. "_Especially_ after you blew us off. Zell isn't such a moron after all, huh?" "I guess not. He was right on the money." Irvine sighed. "I was really getting to like her, too...and then she just disappeared during the night..." Ellone looked at him awkwardly and he frowned. "Oh, come on! We didn't _do_ anything!She was just afraid to be alone last night..." "Why?" "I can't tell you, she's sworn me to secrecy," he said sternly. "Her life depends on it." "Oh, well if it's her life...I really have to know. Irvine, if you don't tell me what is going on, something might happen." "I tell ya, it's a secret!" he resisted. Again she grabbed his face and searched even as he struggled to get away. But she saw it before he could. Her brown eyes went wide as she gasped. "She's running from something...a tall woman. A tall woman with...wings?" Ellone let go. "Irvine, what is going on?" "Her name's Tryphaena. She's here, in the Garden, and she wants to kill her." "Oh, my!" "Damn right. So now she's running for her life and I have no idea where she is. Sis, this is really important. You can't tell anyone. Not anyone. Not Laguna, not Squall, not anyone." "I promise, Irvine. No one will ever know. No one except you, me and this girl." She stroked his hand gently. "Are you coming with us to the Horizon tonight?" "...I guess. I don't know what the point is though. I'll just spend the entire time wondering where she is." "Oh, come on." She didn't say anything further. "I'll tell the others that you're back." And she left. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Irvine laid on his bed later on, watching TV and eating potato chips. It was one of those old cowboy movies that played in black and white. He had somewhat of a fetish for them, but instead of taking Laurena off his mind he was only reminded more. "Where are you going? When are you coming back?" the lady pleaded. "I'm not sure, little lady. But don' worry, I'll come back for you." "But when? I'll miss you so!" "Don't pine for me, Miss Lidia. I don't know when I'll be back. The road's gonna be long and dangerous, no place for a lady like you. But just trust me when I say this: when you look up into the sky at night and see our star...you just remember that I'm looking at that same star at the same moment. That way, we'll always be together." "Oh, Jack..." Irvine swallowed the potato chips hard, a tear trickling down his face as he watched the cowboy riding off into the sunset, the lady watching him leave with sorrow. These movies always made him feel all choked up. And the thing that really hurt was that this particular movie was his situation, only the roles were switched. Laurena had just up and left without a word, and he had no idea where she was going or when she would come back...if she ever did. Would she come back for him? Suddenly his door opened, and in walked a very unwelcome visitor. Tryphaena slinked in, closed the door and pointed her finger at the TV. Suddenly it shut off on its own. Then she climbed up onto his bed and on top of him, tossing the bag of potato chips onto the floor. Her gaze was deadly, but seductive. "You did not visit me last night. Where were you?" She wasted no time, nibbling at his neck. "Were you busy catching a sparrow?" "Stop it, Tryphaena." Irvine pushed her off him, sitting up. "I know who you are and I know what you are. And I'm not gonna fall under your spell. So you just leave me alone." Tryphaena laid on the end of the bed, her hair falling over her face. She brushed it back and he saw her face was contorted in quiet rage. "Leave...you...alone?" She lunged forward like a jaguar, grabbing his wrist and holding them up over his head. "Do you _realize_ who you're fooling with, cowboy?" She dug her sharp fingernails into his wrists, elicting a cry of pain from him. "Do you realize I can kiss you and kill you without drawing a breath in between?" she hissed into his lips. "You would do better to just cooperate. Contrary to what that little sparrow might have told you, I reward my helpers more than justly." The smirk returned to her lips, her eyes playing seductively with his. "So just tell me where she is, little cowboy. And you'll get your reward, if you catch what I'm saying." She lunged at his lips, capturing them again within her ruby ones. It took Irvine's total willpower not to submit to the Sirenspell. He pretended to respond, and when she pulled away and stared into his amethyst eyes he tried his best to look like he'd been entranced, seduced. She was satisfied and ran a purple fingernail gently across his cheek. "Well?" she cooed softly. "Oh...the willow groves," he moaned, rolling his eyes in feigned pleasure. "In the Balamb Forests. That's where I saw her last." "Perfect." She kissed him gently now. "See what happens when you cooperate, little Irvie? You live." She tapped his nose playfully. "And you'll get your reward...just as soon as I find what I'm looking for." She climbed off of him and the bed, making her way towards the door. She turned and blew him a kiss, then left, closing the door tight behind her. Irvine laid there minutes after she left, frozen. Then, he began to laugh with relief. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squall Leonhart and Headmaster Cid were in Cid's office, discussing the last two exams. "They were both successful missions, sir," Squall commented. "No one was hurt and mostly everyone passed, even Seifer Almasy." "Good, good. I think this party in the FH is just the reward for them all." He looked up from his papers. "How was the reunion at the orphanage, Squall? How's Edea?" "She is doing very well, sir. Just a couple more weeks and me and my men will have the orphanage up and running again." "Splendid. She must be very happy." Cid stood up and walked to his window, gazing outside. "Edea is a most wonderful woman, Squall. I love her, and she loves me in return. But I think that in her heart she will always love what she does best. Not that I'm complaining. I'm happy to see her smile. It's been a while since I've seen her smiling. But she just loves children." He sighed. "She was never able to have children. That's why she opened the orphanage. It was like having a large family." Cid looked at Squall and smiled. "You remember, don't you?" "Some things I remember, sir. But alot of my memory was erased, by the GFs." "Yes. I'm so glad we've forbidden GFs from the Garden. We've set them all free, to live where they belong. This way, our soldiers will not become mindless machines." Squall looked apprehensive. "I...I still have Shiva, sir." "I know. We've explained it, remember? I understand that she refuses to leave you. GFs have been known to become attached to their junctioners. That happened with Selphie, too. And Quistis...Zell...even Seifer. Rinoa, she never used them did she? Neither did that Irvine fellow." "Not until Ultimecia. We had no choice then. But though Rinoa's fine, Irvine's memory was damaged after the battle. He said he remembered us all. But now he says pieces are missing. But he is junctioned to no GFs now. Selphie has Quezacoatl. Zell, he has the Brothers. And Quistis has Leviathan. Seifer has Ifrit." "Hm. Excuse me for asking, but I cannot remember what happened to Siren and Diablos, and Griever. What happened to them?" "Well sir, Diablos was too dangerous to let loose, so we confined him back into his Genie Bottle. Griever was also confined, in a tomb deep below the earth. Siren...." Squall's mind traveled back to the day they had acquired Siren from the monster atop the Communication Tower. She was never the strongest, but she was a good ally against magical enmies. "We are not sure what happened to her. As soon as we set her free, she disappeared." "Ah.Well I'm sure Siren had her reasons." Cid's face was distant. "GFs are an advanced form of souls, do you know that?" "No." "They are taken from their living habitat by humans. When they agree to join a a human, they will come when they're needed. But once their work is finished, they return to the habitat in which they inhabit. That is probably where she went. To find her home." Cid smiled. "But ah, why are we being so glum? I really didn't want to talk about GFs. I wanted to discuss military matters." "Yes?" "It concerns a strange call I recieved this morning that I couldn't trace. It perturbed me somewhat and I think you might want to hear it. I recorded it, luckily. Listen." He pressed the play button on a recorder that sat on his desk. "Hello?" the phone Cid asked. There was raspy breathing on the other line. "Hello? This is Headmaster Cid Kramer speaking. Can I help you?" The raspy breathing erupted into a shrill scream of anger that sent chills down Squall's spine, and caused static on the tape. The voice was feminine. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!" "Madam, are you all right?!" "...." the screamed stopped, followed by more raspy breathing. Then the voice spoke, a voice that was not entirely human, nor entirely alive or that matter. "You have not won yet, _SeeeeeD_. Time is on _my_ side now. Haahaaha. That's right. KKKuuurrsed SEEEEEEDDDS!!! Haaahaaahhaa---" *Click* The tape ended. Squall's innards were frozen with fear that he hadn't felt since the battle at Ultimecia's Castle. "My God..." "Yes, exactly my reaction," Cid replied, a bit shaky. "Squall..." "No," he said abruptly. "It can't be her. This is just some sick joke. It's gotta be." Squall's face was white, he was sweating cold. "Yes, but Squall, we must think about this. It could happen. And as you could tell, that was the phone call from Hell." Cid looked at him. "I would just like you to keep an ear out for anything that might have linked to this call. Can I count on you?" "...As always, sir." Squall saluted, feeling faint. "Good. Now...go on, go get ready for the party. I hear it is supposed to be a fantastic event. Even our Garden Committee is helping out. Dismissed." "Thank you, sir." He turned to go, then looked back. "Sir...I must admit..." he shivered. "That sounded alot like Ultimecia to me too." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tryphaena and her three warriors barged into the willow grove that Irvine had indicated. "Search! She is probably hiding." The warriors held out their palms and cast Fire simultaneously, burning the lush green and bark off of the willows. She was not there. Tryphaena went off in one direction, Sorina and Trinitia two other ways. Sucrecia went off near the largest willow, now charred and half dead. Her sharp brown eyes caught something on the ground, a piece of parchment. She grabbed it off the ground before falling embers could destroy it. What she read amused her greatly. "Your Majesty?" she called, holding up the piece of paper. Tryphaena came over and grabbed the piece of paper from her, reading it. Her eyes widened. The two other warriors stepped back as they saw this reaction. They would go against an army of T-Rexaurs single handedly, but they feared the temper of their queen. Only Sucrecia stood her ground, unafraid of even Tryphaena, and much like her in many ways. But instead of bursting out in anger, Tryphaena laughed. "Oh, my. She's really got it badly for the little cowboy. Haha...ooh, she's got my number, I am pretty heartless, aren't I? Hmm...oh, how sweet. Love, Laurena." She sighed. "Well, she's not coming back here. We must look elsewhere. Come on." She ripped up the note and gestured them to follow her out of the forest. "Why isn't she angry?" Trinitia whispered fearingly to Sorina. "She's smiling. Has she gone mad?" "I don't know. Her Majesty is so unpredictable." Sorina looked over to Sucrecia and gave her a push forward. "You go talk to her. She likes you." Sucrecia scoffed. "Miserable cowards." she caught up to Tryphaena's quick stride. "Your Majesty, I do not understand. Isn't this a problem?" "Well, of course it's a problem, Sucrecia. She was right under our noses the entire time and she slipped away. But it is the fun of the chase. And don't you think this is getting ever so intriguing? It will make her capture and demise so much more enjoyable...for us, I mean. It's not easy to catch a sparrow, Sucrecia, that you must understand. But now we know her weakness and we can exploit it." "What is that?" Tryphaena's eyes glinted. "Why, Irvine Kinneas, of course." "So what do we do now, Majesty?" "We wait. Sucrecia, hunting is a waiting game. You wait in the shadows until your prey lets down its guard and walks out right in front of you, and once you see the whites of their eyes you attack!" Tryphaena smiled darkly at the savage eyed Sucrecia. "You are the best of my warriors. I will teach you all I know." "Thank you, your Majesty." "Good. Now come on. We have a party to prepare for."  
  
A/N: WooOoooOoooh! You have not won yet, SeeeeeDs! Hahahaha! Hee hee...the phone call from hell...dunno, I just watched a scary movie. Gets really romantic in the next chapter, so please R/R! 


	7. The Girl In The Isis Mask

A/N: One of the chapters I wanted to write most. Please enjoy, and R/R!  
Notice: I found a picture of Irvine and I found out his eyes are not purple. They are a bright blue. So for now on, in my story his eyes are blue. Not a very important notice but oh well....  
  
Chapter Seven: The Girl in the Isis Mask  
  
Songfics: 'Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec' One of my fave FF8 songs...  
And  
'Falling Into You' by Celine Dion.   
  
  
Irvine stood in front of his bathroom mirror, combing his long, reddish brown hair. He wasn't sure whether he should wear it in his usual ponytail or just to let it hang loose. Finally he decided to go with the ponytail and tied it back tight.  
He wore a new black turtleneck under his trenchcoat, and black pants. He had washed away the grime of tears on his face and put on cologne, smelling fresh. He brushed his teeth and gargled with some mouthwash to get the potato chip odor off his breath. He looked himself over. He looked great, a million gil, but he felt so pathetic.   
  
He met his friends down in the lobby, who were happy to see him again. They all got onto a sub and headed for the Fisherman's Harbor.  
  
Everyone was dressed in costumes, to Irvine's slight confusion. Selphie and Zell were dressed as an Indian couple with feathers in their hair and moccasins and face paint(Zell's tattoo was perfect) and Rinoa and Squall were dressed up as Greeks, with white togas and sandals(Squall looked very embarrassed). Ellone wore a blue bathing suit top and a grass skirt, with flowers hanging in a necklace around her neck. Finally Quistis and Seifer were donning ancient Aztec costumes, Quistis wearing a bright blue tunic and a green dress, with a headdress of flowers, and Seifer a red tunic and a yellow loincloth that went down to his knees(also looking very abashed).   
  
"You guys look...interesting," he commented reluctantly.  
  
"What? Irvine, didn't you hear?" Rinoa said, fiddling with the strap of her toga.   
  
"The theme of the party is ancient civilizations. You know, Greek, Aztec, Indian, stuff like that. Kinda weird, but it's fun..."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Squall grumbled, and Rinoa nudged him playfully.  
  
"Anyway...you go as your favorite one. But I'm not sure if cowboys were an ancient civilization, Irvine."  
  
"Oh, well." Irvine said. He really didn't care.  
  
They touched down on the beach, where the party was just getting started. Women wearing Hawaiian costumes met them on the dock.  
  
"Welcome to Fisherman's Harbor," They said to all of them, but when Irvine got off they looked at him and smiled deviously.  
  
"Huh...Hey what are you doing?" he cried as they began tugging at his trenchcoat and shirt.   
  
"You're not dressed properly for the party," they giggled. Irvine was outnumbered against the five of them and soon they had taken away his shirt, his trenchcoat and his beloved hat. They replaced these articles of clothing with a pendant of the Eye of Horus, black arm bracelets and a black headband that wrapped around from his forehead to the back of his head. They had transformed him from a cowboy into an Egyptian.  
  
"We'll have your things waiting here for you, do not worry. Just have fun and enjoy the party. Who knows?" the girl gave him a sly smile. "Maybe you'll meet someone special tonight."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," he said, not even wanting to think about that.  
  
Torches lit the pathways and there were decorations everywhere, from flowers to streamers. People walked about looking like they had time traveled from 2000 years ago. Music filled the air, from flutes to harps to lutes and drums. Everyone was having a good time. While the others went to explore, Irvine went to the nearest drink stand and ordered a soda.  
  
As he sat there sipping his sarsaparilla he caught himself searching the faces that passed by. Who did he expect to see? Laurena? He laughed softly in spite of himself. She was afraid to even step out into the sunlight. She wasn't going to be here. He didn't even know why he thought about it. He was never going to see her again.   
  
"Sir!" a young man walked up to him, holding a clipboard. "Would you like to sign up for the dance contest taking place this evening?"  
  
"Eh, sure, I guess." Irvine took the clipboard. What the hell, it was something to do. "Do I gotta have a partner or somethin'?"  
  
"No, sir. First there's a solo dancer contest, then the coupled dance. We pick your dance partner randomly. You can sign up for both if you want."  
  
"What the hell. Okay." Irvine signed up for both, then gave the clipboard back. He downed the last of his drink and went off to explore.  
  
He hadn't been here in a while. Last time he was here was when the Garden broke down and practically crashed into the harbor. But the beauty of it always amazed him. The serenity of it always took him off guard. They did not allow violence here.  
  
But they were holding one hell of a party.  
  
He made his way down onto the beach, where they were setting up for the dance contests. People were running into the breakers on the shores, shrieking with happiness, some were just hanging out and listening to the music. The sun was slipping away under the watery horizon, leaving them in twilight. The moon was already rising to relieve the sun of its tedious duty.   
  
Irvine laid down on the sand and watched it set. He liked watching sunsets. They soothed him in mind and body and he usually watched them right before a SeeD mission to calm him. But all he could think of was Laurena, her slender body and gorgeous eyes, her strawberry scented hair, and her miraculous voice....  
  
No! He pounded his fist into the powdery sand. She was gone. She wasn't coming back. It was time to move on and forget her. That was the best thing. Even she had said it, in her letter.   
  
"Attention! Anyone who has chosen to participate in the Firewalker Solo Dance Contest please assemble at the beach."  
  
The voice rang out on an intercom connected by loudspeakers. Irvine looked around and saw a number of people assembling at the dancing arena they had set up. It was a large stage floor, definitely the work of the Garden Committee. ::Well, that's my cue,:: he thought, and got up and walked over to the dance floor.  
  
"The rules are very simple," one of the dance monitors said. "You go up there and dance your brains out. When you tire out or fall down, you leave the stage. The last one dancing wins. Got it? Good. Now please take your places on the dance floor!"  
  
Irvine climbed up and stared at the crowd that was gathering. He saw Selphie hopping up and down to get his attention.  
  
"We're rootin for ya, Irvy!!!"  
He looked around at the competition. There weren't many people, and some of them looked like they were going to die of stage fright. In the center of it all he saw Tryphaena, wearing a very scanty Egyptian dancer outfit, black fishnet that clung to her thighs and black silk streamers on her wrist. Her top was black, strapless and she wore her Ankh. She caught his eye and blew a kiss. She was pretty confident.  
  
"When the music starts, get dancing!" the announcer cried. "Begin!"  
  
The music blared up, and everyone began to dance. Some were really out of rhythm and instantly fell, then disqualified. Irvine felt nervous in front of all those people that he didn't know, but kept dancing awkwardly.  
  
About ten minutes passed and there were only a few people left on the stage. The music was going so fast and they either stumbled or fell in exhaustion. Soon only Tryphaena and Irvine were on the stage, Tryphaena still going strong. Irvine kept his awkward rhythm, stage fright grasping him.  
  
"Get off the stage, moron!" some guy cried out. Irvine, his face going red, climbed down from the stage and retreated into the crowds, ashamed out of his mind.  
  
The music stopped. Tryphaena looked about her and laughed. "Isn't there anyone who can take me on? Oh, come on! This is such an easy victory it makes me want to--"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The crowd parted, staring in awe as she passed. She climbed up onto the stage and stood on the opposite side of Tryphaena.  
  
She was a young woman, but that was all Irvine could tell because she wore a face mask. She wore an Egyptian outfit, a white skirt that was cut low on her shapely hips. Her top was a mere strapless swatch of cloth and tied together with a string in the front. She was barefoot, and a scarf of silk covered her arms. Tiny bells were tied at her ankles. Her mask was the face of a beautiful Egyptian goddess, almost lifelike. Her hair was tied back in a braid, but Irvine could not see the color of it in the dim firelight.  
  
"I take your challenge," a faceless voice proclaimed from behind the mask.  
  
"And who are _you_?" Tryphaena demanded.  
  
"My name to you is Isis. Do you accept my challenge or not?" the voice came again.  
  
Tryphaena stared at the masked girl. "Of course. Remove your mask."  
  
"I will only remove my mask if you defeat me in this battle of dance."  
  
"Very well."  
  
  
The music began. (Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec)   
  
  
Tryphaena started with a seductive twirl. She fell in time with the chimes and the steady drum. She played her arms alluringly about her, entrancing the male population of the crowd, except for Irvine of course. Her feet twirled against the smooth floor.  
  
The masked girl began to dance as the music tensed slightly, her leg raised up high in the air as she twirled, slowly, until she touched the floor, then rose upward like a rose embracing the sun.  
  
  
::Lithos...Lusec...Wecos...Vinosec...::   
  
  
Irvine recognized this music, he realized, it was the music that had been played at Edea's Parade in Deling City. But that thought was in the back of his mind, his eyes were on the masked girl, Isis, as the music intensified and the drums loudened. Her movement were so graceful, effortless as she bucked her hips gently to the drum beat, gathering murmurs of approval from the men and whispers of awe from the women. She spun around and descended onto her right knee gracefully, her left leg stretched out to balance her. Then she leapt forward and did a somersault in the air, before landing like a cat moments later and bending backward all as far as her spine would allow her and reach up to the sky as if beseeching help to it, all the while her legs marching forward before she finally spun around and straightened, silently pointing at Tryphaena.  
  
The dark haired Siren scoffed and tossed her head back, with it her entire body, flipping backward. Upon her landing she did a split, she shot back up and twirled three times, her black silk streaming about, moving like a hurricane toward Isis. She jostled her hips like Isis had done, only she was more indiscreet about it. Silently she twirled again, then stood still in front of Isis. They stared at each other, Tryphaena was silently challenging her, egging her on, and no one could tell what Isis thought.  
  
Then something happened that no one expected. The two women began to dance at exactly the same time, the exact same rhythm; the exact dance! They moved in unison, stunning one and all, especially Irvine.   
  
They kicked their right legs into the air, then moved to the left and kicked their left legs into the air, then twirled and bowed to the right, moving their arms like they were reeds in the wind. They spun around three time and moved to the left, moving their hips in unison.   
  
As the music reached its climax, like acrobats they flipped high into the air, their bodies spinning in the empty space. All watched with their breaths held as gravity began to pull them back down. Irvine watched with his heartbeat pausing. He knew somehow what they both were planning. They were to land on their palms then flip onto their feet.   
  
Isis landed with excellent precision, her hands touching the stage floor for only a brief second before pushing of and landing on her feet to face the rioting crowd, her shapely chest heaving for oxygen.  
  
Tryphaena's hands touched the floor at the same time, but her weight was positioned too far back. She fell over onto her back with a thud, her long black hair covering her.   
  
The crowd was screaming with shock and exultation. Irvine reluctantly joined in the cheering, for the winner of the dancing duel.  
  
"And the winner of the Solo Dancer Contest is unanimous! Please put your hands together for Isis, the Masked Dancing Goddess!"  
  
The crowd cheered louder for Isis, who modestly bowed to them, then to her fallen opponent. Tryphaena stared daggers at her, staggering to her feet and disappearing from the floor as quickly as possible.  
  
"Now the time has come for us to hold the Coupled Dancer Contest. You will be watched by our contest judges for your performance. When you hear your name please come to the arena."  
  
He started calling out names, and people walked onto the makeshift platform to find their couples. Irvine waited for his name to be called, though he knew he'd never have the nerve to go up there again.  
  
"Irvine Kinneas, Isis. Maria, Tony. Zell…"  
  
Isis? He looked around, not seeing her masked face anywhere. Had she left?   
  
"There you are."  
  
He turned around. She was standing behind him. He tried to smile, but he knew it looked fake. "Hi."  
  
"Hello. I saw you up there before. But then you disappeared back into the crowd. Was something wrong?"  
  
"Eh, nothing much...just got a little embarrassed I guess."  
  
"There is no need to be ashamed. Dancing is the language of the soul, like song. As long as you enjoy yourself, you should not care what others think."  
  
"Well, Isis, to tell you the truth I'm not exactly enjoying myself. I'm afraid you're gonna have to find yerself another dancin' partner."  
  
"Are you that afraid?"  
  
"No! I just got a lot on my mind, stuff that don't concern you. Please leave me alone."  
  
Isis stared at him from behind the mask. He looked away. "If you seek a way to allieve your heavy heart, dance will make you forget your woes."  
  
"What are you, a cult member?" Irvine became annoyed. "Listen, you won that contest. That's great and all. Good for you. But that don't mean you can go meddling into other people's lives! Now just leave me alone, dammit!"  
  
Isis stood her ground, and Irvine could tell that the face behind the mask was probably angry. She leaned down and stared at him, her eyes colorless in the firelight. Her tone was not anger, but not peaceful either.  
  
"You are a fool. You are a foolish man, to speak ill towards a mask."  
  
Irvine quivered inside, intimidated by the woman's words. What was that supposed to mean, it was foolish to speak ill at a mask? He grimaced, looking up at the slender figure's masked face.  
  
"If I dance with you, will you leave me alone?" he snapped.  
  
"I vow, one dance and you shall never see me again," she promised, nodding.  
  
He agreed. "Fine. Let's make this quick, okay?"  
  
He let her lead him upon the dance floor again, the music starting up. It was a slow song, the drums pounding soft and sensual in his ears. It was an easy, slow rhythm, and Irvine couldn't decide whether or not that was a good or bad thing.   
  
Isis took his hands in hers as she turned to face him. One hand trailed up towards his bare shoulder, the other remained clasped around his hand. She came close to him, her feet beginning to move to the music.  
  
"I'm not good at this, so you know," he reminded her.  
  
"That is fine. Just follow me, you will catch on."   
  
Her feet moved slowly on the ground. Soon, they had both acquired the same rhythm. Isis' eyes were on him, he knew, watching him carefully. Intently.   
  
  
::And in your eyes…I see ribbons of color…  
I see us…inside of each other…  
I feel my unconscious merge with yours…  
And I hear a voice say, 'What's his is hers…'::  
  
Instead of being nervous, Irvine fell into a deep, dreamy haze of calm, his muscles relaxing and moving to the music as she was, flowing and smooth. His free hand roamed across her bare arm and rested on her slim waist, feeling goose bumps form under his slender fingers. He spun her ever so slowly around, before pulling her back to him.  
  
"I see you suffer of a broken heart," Isis said quietly, stepping smoothly to the left.  
  
"…I do," he replied shortly, following her movements. "Not that it's your business, of course."  
  
"Of course. But please tell me…who is this woman who has you entangled in her web? I have a feeling I might know her."  
  
"I can't tell you who she is," Irvine said. "She swore me to keep her name a secret."  
  
"And you keep it still, although she has turned you away?"  
  
"Hey, she didn't turn me away, okay?" he snapped in a low voice. He continued to dance without thinking, turning her around so her back was to him as he spoke. "And yeah, I'm still keeping it. I owe her that much."  
  
"It doesn't sound like you owe her anything," Isis remarked, her head tilting back on his shoulder, her lips brushing against his neck, which Irvine thought was on accident. "But I understand all the same."  
  
::I'm falling into you…  
This dream could come true…  
And it feels so good…falling into you…::  
  
  
"Yeah? How could you understand?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Because…" She twirled around on one foot and faced him again, leaning against his bare, well toned chest. "I myself lead a life of secrets. No one knows me…my face is seen, and noticed, and forgotten just as quickly. No one ever remembers my name."  
  
"I'll remember her forever," Irvine said, not even noticing how she was leaning against him as they moved, or that he was holding her to him.   
  
"You'll forget her one day," Isis assured, moving forward as he moved backward, to the music. "You'll find another who occupies yours dreams. She's not important to you."  
  
  
::I was afraid…to let you in here…  
Now I have learned…love can't be made in…fear…  
The walls begin to tumble down,  
And I can't even see the ground…::  
  
Irvine pushed her away, but his hands still gripped hers and he pulled her back almost roughly, still gentle, and very close, his eyes gleaming in quiet anger. "What are you talking about?" he said in a harsh whisper. "I will never forget that she came into my life. I'll dream about her until the day I die. And she was very important to me. I could never describe how important she was. You got that?"  
  
It took Isis a few moments to answer, as if surprised by the sudden movement. But her mask was expressionless, so Irvine couldn't see what she was really feeling. "I'm sure she doesn't see it that way…but…" she whispered, her hands on his shoulders. "If that is your belief…your hope…I shan't dare to ruin it."  
  
A light went on in Irvine's head as she said this, but he didn't know why. But her voice was soft, sensual. Then he noticed how he was holding her, his hands had somehow found their way from her wrists to her shapely hips. He let go and tried to walk away, but Isis pulled him back, and she continued to dance with him, and instead of pulling away he went along with her. He felt entranced by her seductive movements; not seductive like Tryphaena, but a quiet, modest, slow seduction that allured him, enhanced by the firelight that flickered against her slender body.  
  
"But I must tell you…I am jealous of this woman," she said softly. "I wish someone would remember me."  
  
::I'm falling into you…  
This dream could come true  
And it feels so good…falling into you…::  
  
"Isis…let me ask you something now," he whispered, moving forward towards her now that she moved backward. Everyone else on the stage seemed to have disappeared, he did not see anyone except for Isis and himself.   
  
"Yes?" she replied, moving close and resting on his shoulder, before pulling slowly away and twirling around, only to return to him again.  
  
"You told me I was foolish to speak ill to a mask. Why?"  
  
"Because…" her hands rested on his thighs, traveling up the bare skin of his waist and shoulders to caress the nape of his neck. Her voce was a pure, sensual whisper, a tone that made Irvine's skin hypersensitive to her touches. "You never know…who is behind the mask. You could end up hurting someone you care for."  
  
Before Irvine could respond, she spun away, her silk scarves twirling about her like thin clouds. Irvine followed his raw instincts instead of his mind, and spun away as well. Then they strode back towards each other and grasped opposite hands, walking each other in a circle, gazing into each other's eyes with deep intent.  
  
::Falling like a leaf…falling like a star…  
Finding a belief…falling where you are…::  
  
Isis let go of his hand and moved towards him, closer than ever as she grasped his shoulder, then, flexibly wrapping her leg around his waist, bent herself backwards as far as she could go. Irvine bent over her, holding her by the small of her back and the nape of her neck, her arms folding around him in embrace. Irvine wasn't sure if her intent was dancing anymore. Or his, for that matter. His skin trembled at the proximity as he held her, keeping her from falling away.   
There was something about Isis…he could not control himself. He could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, his own heart in time to hers.  
  
(This is ridiculous. I don't know this woman. And yet I'm so…attracted…)  
  
(This is wrong. Laurena…she's all that matters to me…right?)  
  
(This…is…amazing…)   
  
::Catch me, don't let me drop…  
Love me…don't ever stop…::  
  
  
Slowly Irvine pulled Isis' arching body up with his, so their eyes met. Irvine's heart burned as he realized he couldn't see this woman's face, or the color of her eyes. He traced her jawbone with his thumb, along the edges of the mask.  
  
"I want to see who you are," he whispered passionately. "Please take off the mask."  
  
Isis stared. "I cannot."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You would not like what you see."  
  
"I don't care what you look like," he pleaded. "I just…please, Isis. I want to remember you, not this mask."  
  
"It is not a matter of beauty and hideousness," Isis replied in a pained tone. "But…close your eyes."  
  
Irvine obeyed without thinking, his eyelids fluttering closed. He felt her hand reach up to caress his face.  
  
"Now promise me…that you won't open them until I say so," she said, her tone nervous.  
  
"I promise, Isis," he vowed.   
  
"Good." He heard small shifting sounds, like she was lifting her mask. Then, he felt her breath against his face, unhindered by the mask.  
  
Soft, warm lips pressed against his…Isis' lips.  
  
::So close your eyes…and let me kiss you…  
And while you sleep…I will miss you…  
  
Oh, I'm falling into you…  
This dream, it could come true…  
And this feels so good…falling into you…::  
  
Her lips were so gentle against his, reluctant, yet wanting. Irvine responded without a thought, his mind blanking and leaving only pure need to control him. His craving lips roamed her mouth, his arms wrapping tighter around her. She soon lost her wariness, parting her lips and kissing him fully on the mouth, need and passion and desire like fire on her lips, a fire that made his blood burn. Her drank her lips like wine, breathing in her sweet fragrance, which smelled like…  
  
Fresh, wild strawberries.  
  
::Falling like a leaf…falling like a star…  
Finding a belief…falling where you are…  
Falling into you…  
Falling into you…  
  
Visions of Laurena's beautiful face flashed through his mind as he kissed Isis passionately, never wanting the kiss to end yet wonder and sudden surprise filling him. Before he could pull away, however, Isis parted her lips first, placing a small kiss on his cheek before whispering to him softly:  
  
"I cannot break my vow. Goodbye…my sweet Irvine Kinneas."  
  
Irvine felt confused as he felt her pull away from his arms, wondering what her vow was. Then he remembered that she'd promised he would never see her again after one dance. He opened his eyes, to reach out and stop her.  
  
But she was no where to be seen.  
  
He searched the dissipated crowd, as the song had ended and a prize had been given to the best couple, asking around for a girl with a mask. But no one saw her, or even recalled seeing her before. Frustrated and upset, he searched everywhere, but she was no where to be found.   
  
He found Zell, having a hot dog at the concession stand with Selphie. Zell grinned as he saw him. "Hey, King Cowboy Tut! I saw you were doing a lot of dancing up there, huh?" he laughed.  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess…"  
  
"Guess, my ass!" he grinned mischievously. "You and that girl were heating things up on that stage. That was really hot dancing, man. Like, erotic. The judges were gonna give you the prize but they weren't sure if they could get your attention!" Selphie giggled behind him.   
  
"You saw her?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure I saw her."  
  
"Which way did she go? Do you know?"  
  
"Yeah man. She went that way. Toward that cliff over there, on the dark part of the beach. Why?"  
  
"Nothing. Thanks Zell." He rushed off toward the cavern.  
  
  
::Falling into you…::  
  
A/N: Man, that's the most erotic piece of crap I've ever written in my entire life. But did you like it? If you did, then maybe it's not such a piece of crap after all…and if you didn't, you probably wouldn't be reading this. I want everyone's opinion-should I go deeper into this eroticism? Please review! 


End file.
